Black Love, Exorcised
by darkycloud
Summary: A Noah. An exorcist. His secret. Her choice. Memories chained to their victims, a brutal torture. Born to love. Destined to kill. Kanda OC Tyki & slight Rhode Allen Lenalee Lavi
1. One Returns

**Black Love, Exorcised- One Returns**

Sequel to _Black Love, Twisted_: This time with more Black Order punch (:

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to D.Gray-Man is Hoshino's since I can't draw as well as her.

* * *

_How can I live without you?_

xxxXxxx

_Heads turned as their eyes were enthralled by the man whom had just entered into the scene._

_His presence was undeniable as everyone stood awestruck._

_A tall, lean and handsome young man with perfectly chiseled cheekbones sent the ladies in the ballroom blushing and flushing as he stepped in. Even the males in suit in the room were impressed by his presence. He was after all the chosen one, the favored one handpicked by God, the destined one who had a mission to fulfill. The young man had long black hair that had a rogue charm in it as it ended delicately at his waist that were covered by his trough coat, tied back by a small ribbon. His smile, a small polite one, had pride playing on his lips, and his eyes were golden and amused. Golden; it was the colour of royalty and power. The charming man had politely greeted the important Lady-lord with a light kiss on her hand and it was a privileged gesture that only he could be allowed to do. "It's been indeed a long time," he replied, bowing as he thanked the lady for her concern. He was then introduced to her daughter; one that he was not interested in but was part of his mission. Then with smooth delicate steps he took her small hand and began the dance, his eyes holding hers as he charmed everyone present in the room, stealing the limelight. His eyes were so captivating that no one could hold it for long as if it was too strong due to the many dark hidden secrets hidden in them. This dashing gentleman was the released one and the darkest of them all._

_He was, after all, the one whom had stolen my first kiss._

_xxxXxxx_

* * *

Excitement liven the cluttered room which was already filled with busy people hastily rushing around with stacks of documents in their arms. A girl with elegant dark emerald green ponytails had just entered the room with a lad just a few years older than her tagging along as her hands held onto a tray with cups. Cups that were filled with freshly-brewed coffee of love, especially that outstanding blue one that had a childish pink rabbit imprinted on it.

"Lenalee!"

The researchers could now finally have a break from their tedious routine of information-sorting, and it certainly did not help that the chief from the Asian Branch had decided to drop in for a visit, as they rushed over to receive the young lady's beverages. Something that could wake them up as it enriched their taste-buds. The lad that had been tagging along with the girl was brutally ignored, as his presence did not concern them that much. It was no coffee, no attention given. "Hello? Am I invisible here?" He protested, as he swung his black hammer over his shoulder and scowled. The exorcist had decided to follow Lenalee around as he was bored by the break- no mission at the moment, he was told. It was then a loud voice that boomed over the room that had drawn some much appreciated attention to him.

"Lenalee and Lavi! Are you here to welcome the great me?" The two teenagers turned to find that their happiness was much founded when they turned around to find a Chinese with strangely blond hair beaming at them as he praised himself yet again before dancing around Lenalee like there was no tomorrow. "Where's my god-daughter? Has Kanda kidnapped her? I don't see them anywhere, how can they ignore my almighty presence? Boohoo," complained the visitor who still did not seemed to behave his age. He was after all twenty-nine years old already.

"I told you that they are both doing their mission in Caribbean, why can't you just listen, Bak-Chan," nagged another voice as he too came into the picture. "Nii-san!" yelled Lenalee as she pushed away the offending Asian Chief after muttering an apology and ran into Komui's arms. Her coffee had now been placed into Lavi's arms. "But it's been a few days since she left me to join Kanda. Why aren't they back yet?" Komui hugged his sister back before reaching out for his coffee in the bunny's cup, taking a sip before he replied. "Maybe Yuu decided to hold her back for some time alone I guess," He chuckled, "And I assumed that since our dear Bak-Chan has no choice but to leave by this evening, he wouldn't be able to see his god-daughter then."

"What? NO!" protested Bak as he dramatically fainted into Lavi's arms, which had dropped the tray of empty coffee cups onto the floor, as it unwillingly, received the emotionally unstable man.

"LAVI AND BAK!"

_Oops. It's all the coffees' fault._

* * *

--

_Dear Fuyu, _

_I'm back to writing unsent letters to you again just to fill that gap even though there had been nothing much happening these few days. How long has it been- a year or so and I'm still doing this? How have you been? I guess you are…_

"Forget it…" Sighed the man yet again as he crushed the barely written paper and tossed it into the trash can for another time.

--

* * *

Colours and fumes embraced the evening sky as explosions occurred every time the weapons landed on the villains. The descending sun had brought much appreciated relief to the high temperature that was partially responsible for the exorcists' gradually lethargic attacks but it was not enough.

"It's only you who are getting lethargic," barked the Japanese as he sent yet another series of attack towards the Akumas. "So hurry up, Idiot." The Akumas yelled and drowned his voice under his attack, as the _mugen _released their souls into freedom finally. _Bless you._ "Oi, look up!" he yelled again, this time in an attempt to warn her off the pending attack that his partner had not noticed. She didn't do so in time, and he had to rush up to her side to counter the blast. "Watch out, wouldn't you?"

"Sorry Yuu. I can't help it… Marionette's hungry," His partner defended herself as she watched her innocence doing what he was supposed to while Kanda went fighting along in another wave of attacks. It seemed that her innocence too was getting slower in his reaction due to the effects of her growling stomach. "The effects of hunger," she contemplated.

"Stupid. A few more to go and we'll be done, Fuyu."

"Yeah yeah, they just keep coming and my stomach just keeps growling. Boohoo, Yuu bully me."

The evening sun continued to shine its warm blend of orange and purple streaks as it descended slowly into the horizon while casting the silhouettes of the diminishing amount of Akuma and the winning exorcists and her innocent, not without the female exorcist shouting at the male one to give her food. _May God bless you souls._

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah Black Love returns just like the Noahs! Finally decided to start the story again since I'm so affected by Hoshino again- she has finally manga spoiler brought everyone back! Oh my TYKI! So for those who had read the latest chapter, the first scene may seem familiar! Oh I'm shaking happy. Hope this chapter was enjoyable, did much description yep. Sorry if the fighting scenes were terribly confusing- I'm trying to bursh up my skills in writing them. Comments and reviews once again welcome!


	2. Two Intertwined Hearts: Flashback

**Black Love, Exorcised- Two Intertwined Hearts: Flashback**

I almost choked on my coffee ice blend when my eyes spotted the distinctive building. Definitely that one, I speculated as I observed the structure of my destination. Tall building sitting on some eerie mountain set on a dark evening setting as the snow landed lazily on Earth. The journey took so long such that my butt became achingly sore, and it took me quite some time to hunt down the nearest Starbucks to get my craving satisfied- after tolerating weird stares from the staffs in there for ordering a freezing in such cold weather. It was winter after all, my season, I joked as I left the store with the staffs in there dumbstruck.

Cursing as I climbed up the mountain, I suddenly realized why Master had been sadistically training me- not only to counter the Akumas, but to also get the hell up to the headquarter. Well, deep impression set here, the building seemed to be as bizarre and masochistic as Master then. Perhaps the people there are like that too; the sudden thought sent me shuddering.

"Welcome to the Headquarter of the Black Order, before you proceed forward, please do allow me to do a security check on you!"

My pupils darted upwards in shock to find a stone carving with elaborate features talking to me, yet before I could even react I found myself scrutinized by a pair of laser-red eyes as that thing mumbled to itself. And then it started yelling.

"It's a curse! It's a pentacle! Ah Akuma! Intruder alert!"

"What?!"

_What a great way to be welcomed, wasn't it Master?_

* * *

--

"Why is she slurping on coffee freeze on such a cold weather?"

"Something weird to be expecting from the student of General Cross ain't it? She looks cute though…"

"Stupid Lavi, don't you dare touch her…"

"Oh you never know… I thought she will be an English or Japanese… Fuyu Black, ain't it?"

"Turned out she's a Chinese too! Family!"

"Wait, our gate-master's crazy again…"

"How can she be an Akuma?"

"A cute one that is! Strike!"

"Lenalee-chan, go check out the situation and bring the poor girl in. This is not the way to welcome our first exorcist in such a long time."

"Yeah Nii-chan, new exorcist! Let's go, Lavi!"

"Of course! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

"Don't you be the next one to traumatize her, Lavi-kun."

"Chief, how can you say such things! Why will I?"

* * *

--

My eyes widen from bewilderment as I looked up at that weird stone carving shouting and cussing at me. Yes I had been cursed- cursed to come here, but this certainly wasn't the best welcome I could get, right?

"Shut up, Gatekeeper. That pentacle you're talking about is just the design on her sneakers."

A red-head lad had just popped up from nowhere- perhaps from that stone carving's mouth- and was reprimanding it. He then looked at me with a smile while ignoring the whining Gatekeeper.

"Really? But, but, but," it complained.

"Miss Fuyu Black? Welcome to the Black Order. Please do proceed with us," said a young girl who appeared shortly after the red head. My mouth dropped when I recognised the female exorcist. "Weren't you the exorcist in the café?" I exclaimed, shocked by the coincidence of it all.

Face radiating with good cheer, she looked at me and smiled. "Yes, of course. I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi. Please to have you here with us."

_I guess I have found yet another place of warmth then._

* * *

--

The room was white and cold, painted with a few random shades of mint green that pretty much reflected my current mood as I stepped into the creepy looking laboratory. Lenalee and Lavi had assured me that it would be alright but there seemed to be an underlining meaning to what they had said.

"Hey, please to have you here!"

A tall man in his late twenties greeted me with a beaming smile that screamed toothpaste advertiser as soon as he opened the door. He resembled somewhat like Lenalee with the Chinese features and such, and his shoulder length hair appeared to have the same emerald shade as her. _Siblings?_

"Fuyu-chan? I am Chief Komui Lee, do hope you like this place. And oh ya, you have seen Lenalee-chan right? Ain't she just so cute? My sister," he beamed proudly once again.

Sweat dropped as I regarded the overly dramatic man with cold speculation, I could hardly muttered a "Hello, please to meet you too" as they seemed to be against my conscious. This man is creepy.

"Okay then. Let's get down to business. I don't see anything on you; neither did General Cross say anything. May I see your innocence, please?" asked Komui, he seemed to be softer this time round. _What a sudden change,_ I thought. _Well, innocence then._

"Marionette Aurora…" I ordered gently as a young wolf laid almost immediately on the surgery table, oblivion to his surroundings as he continued to groom his matted fur. He then yawned lazily before curling his back to stretch his back.

-Grr!

"Sorry," I muttered, helpless by the fact that Maat's temper was as bad as mine. Komui appeared slightly startled by the sudden change in the animal as he had wanted to pat it but oh well. He then looked at me with charmed eyes and went on to rattle a whole load of theories about animals being innocence. "Marionette Aurora, you call him Maat, eh? He seems to be a parasitic to me..."

"Erm ya… Master wanted me to tell you about this little problem I have, just in case. There's this little mark on the top of my back," I paused as I showed him the scar, "and Master thought you could explain what it was got to do with Maat."

"Hmm, we have another General with such innocence too, her cheeky monkey. I guess we can conduct some experiments on it and such eh?"

"Experiments?"

The question was answered by screams reported to be have been heard from Komui's laboratory that evening, but no one cared since it was common under the crazy antics of their chief.

* * *

--

_Dear Fuyu,_

_I'm back to my third personality again- the weakest I reckon. I often try to erase everything that had occurred but they were simply- I had written with permanent ink that Sennen Ko had invented it seems. How are you? I have to go to the mines now, to take a break…_

"Argh…"

-Tonk

Another ball of paper was once again threw into the trash bin, another wasted expression of vulnerability, another sin to Mother Earth.

_I'll never let you fall…_

* * *

--

"I heard about what that had happened to you… you weren't approached by Earl, would you?" asked Komui as he began to keep his apparatus away, deliberately ignoring the trauma that I had to face just now. I shook my head. Master had mentioned about Earl before describing him as some obese weirdo with absurd dress sense and a fetish for umbrellas. "Well I thought so too, seeming that Cross found you immediately after the incident."

"Your innocence," he continued, "is confirmed to be a parasitic type, and the excess bleeding problem you have is related to Maat. Your innocence is located at you back, and Maat is part of it- so I'm speculating that whenever any of you get injured, the other will suffer the pain too. And that is also the reason why you are able to inflict injuries with any part of your body on the Akumas but then again, Maat will always be stronger. Any other information about your innocence would have to be observed by Hevlaska for now, don't worry, she's a lovely lady."

His eyes sparkled with a twinkle.

-Chink

Komui gave me a sinister smile that he had when he tried his experiments but it slowly wavered into a softened grin after I glared at him when he pointed at my neck and asked with a hint of curiosity, "I wanted to ask you this just now, that necklace looks lovely. May I know who had the honor to give it to you?"

A warm tinge of happiness crept up my face when I realized what the crazy scientist was referring to. I looked down and fingered the necklace affectionately. The answer came soft too, as if embarrassed. "Just _someone_ dear," I whispered.

* * *

--

"Lovely lady, indeed," I mustered a smile as I joined the two exorcists in the canteen. Hevlaska was nice, but what she had done really freaked me out. It was not a good feeling to have something searching my body and having some weird percentage concluded.

"Don't worry," comforted Lenalee as she placed an arm over my shoulder. "You get use to all these soon. Come, let's get you some food. You must be famished."

I nodded my head. The canteen, as what they call it, was filled with almost hundred of people dressed in research uniforms and brown pullovers as they tucked into their meal satisfactory. The lovely smell of food was slowly wavering and triggering my sense of smell. _Oh the hunger_, I groaned as I followed Lavi and Lenalee.

--

"Hey! Isn't that Yuu?" yelled Lavi as his finger pointed at someone drowned amidst the sea of people. "Oi Yuu! Wahoo here!" He then pulled me by the arm and dragged me forward into the crowd, and even Lenalee had no choice but to follow suit.

"Oi Yuu!"

There he was; the one who caught Lavi's attention, and now he seemed to be fuming with anger to get away from the crazy red-hair lad now. His eyes showed daggers when he looked up from his buckwheat soba, and pierced at Lavi. He looked familiar… "Wouldn't you the one in café too? Lenalee?" I exclaimed.

Eyes narrowing as he shifted his gaze from Lavi to Lenalee then on to me, the young Japanese then recoiled in disbelief, almost knocking over the innocent box of cold noodles.

"Kanda, this is Fuyu, Fuyu Black," introduced Lenalee cheerfully, oblivion to the damage done to the innocent soba.

_Kanda. _That name brought up a blurry image, a small boy with long black hair fighting back his tears as he waved goodbye. His attempt to be nonchalant brought a weak smile to the girl's lips despite the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Wait, those emotions were mine…

"Kanda Yuu?" "Fuyu Black?"

The exclamation came almost at the same count, harmonious in their astonishment. We were a pair of long-lost childhood friends after all.

_I had not broken my promise. Welcome back, my friend._

* * *

A/N: Sumimasen for the long beginning, was this chapter too boring? do comment k. just decided to crap more about Fuyu here- not that she seemed important anyway. Whee, I'm going to separate the couple for the moment… and I bet he's going to kill me in the next chapter!

_Tyki: WHY? What are you going to do to us?_

_Me: Not telling, and because you made every fangirl in the world jealous by flirting with that not-cute-at-all girl just to suck up to her mother!_

_Fuyu: WHAT? Tyki, you better explain yourself right now!_

_Tyki: I didn't! Moreover, I can't help being charming, can I?_

_Fuyu: Just you wait; baka. -Storms out of conversation-_

_Tyki: Oi, wait!_

_Me: Lalalalala_

Thanks for the reviews and please do continue! LOVE-


	3. Third Plate of Food

**Black Love, Exorcised- Third Plate of Food**

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm back after completing the other story. Isn't it evil- I had this whole story plot thought up since I started Twisted, yet I'm neglecting it so much. Boohoo. Well sit back and hopefully enjoy this one again- I'm trying to bring back Tyki's character. So difficult):

* * *

--

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry."

"..."

"I need food, I need food, I need FOOD."

"…"

"I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm dying."

"It's none of my business."

"Fine. Then I shall rot here till you get me food."

"Che. Move your ass, we're heading to the market…"

"Really? Are you cooking?"

"Can't you?"

"I burn up kitchens…"

"Che."

* * *

_Dear Fuyu, Querido,_

* * *

"I can't believe you _can_ cook. So what's for dinner?" asked Fuyu eagerly as she scrutinized the groceries just bought from the market that she had gone with Kanda. The two exorcists had just completed their mission and were now in the kitchen with Kanda attempting to cook up some meal since there was no room service or any proper restaurants nearby. The Order had kindly reserved a house for them to rest for their mission but had forgotten to hire a chef for them. _So smart. _

"Soba," answered Kanda as he continued to run the buckwheat noodles under cold tap water.

A laugh escaped from Fuyu's mouth as she observed the Japanese lad prepare their dinner. It had been years since they knew and had been apart from each other yet he was still eating only soba and tempura- though the latter was not available as they did not sell the flour required. She could not help but feel guilty as she was unable to cook, especially when she stood next to Kanda- the most impossible chef in the world. "Need my help?" she asked, hoping to provide _some_ assistance so as not to look like some damsel in distress_. Gross._

"You can chop up those spring onions then," chided Kanda as he started to boil the water.

"Okay."

* * *

_I've quitted my job at the school, can't seem to be able to carry on. I was so sorry to my students, your classmates. So weak._

* * *

ARGH!

"What?" Kanda turned quickly away from the boiling soba to find Fuyu holding onto her finger and her kitchen knife unwillingly abandoned at the side of the chopping board. "Baka. You can't even cut vegetables, can you?"

He hurried over to herself, grabbed her injured finger and began to inspect it. Not saying a single word. The finger seemed to be too white… nothing_ red_…

"Gotcha!" teased Fuyu as her eyes sparkled with good cheer. It was just something to break up the quiet atmosphere and, well, to finally grab the chance to tease her childhood friend. "You should have seen your face just now. It was…"

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Hideous."

"Oi, _mugen_ feeling blood-lustful today."

* * *

_It took quite a while, quite some time, quite some thought to decide before I decided to go back to what I first started with. Need to forget it all. Too weak._

* * *

ARGH!

"... Tricks don't work twice…" grumbled Kanda as he drained the scalding hot soba into ice water once again.

"Spring onions look good red, eh." Fuyu retorted quietly, not daring to say the truth.

"Probably discoloration…" commented Kanda sarcastically. His words were laced sourly. The noodle was finally starting to have some form. Dinner finally; he too was starving. Cooking was plainly for eating, and so he only cooks what he eats. It was pretty much all that he knew but well, he refused to admit it but he had never really cook for anyone else before.

"…" _He's_ _going to cook me for this. _She was not afraid of her partner, definitely, but tricking someone to end up falling into the hole yourself was simply stupid.

"Music to my ears when Baka shuts her mouth up,' continued Kanda, his nose up in the air. "If only I can hear more of this often…"

"Uh Kanda," whispered Fuyu as embarrassment threatened to steal her verbal skills. _Why, I wanna pitch that snobbish nose of his._ "You… plaster?"

"What?"

"P-L-A-S-T-E-R?"

"You really… I'm just going to leave you bleeding to your death. It doesn't concern me. No dinner."

"No food?! It's now Maat's turn to be feeling blood-lustful then…"

* * *

_You told me to forget it all. I refused to initially. You were after all the one who had brought the little light into this dark and cold cave. More than just love, it was emotions… Something human… Something weak…_

* * *

"Um, what a lovely scenery!"

Fuyu suddenly stood awkward from the intimacy the two shared as Kanda inspected the wound- he was a pro at cuts, duh, with that _mugen_ of his. _Needed something to distract… this is um…_

The sky was stretched a pale blue colour with clouds soaked with grayish purple and peach cushioning it. The silhouettes set by the foliage added on to the remarkable view, like audience to an outstanding orchestra. The sun was nowhere to be seen, most probably hidden from view by clouds or taking a nap somewhere else. Wherever it was, the lack of it had brought much relief to the high humidity in the day.

As if sensing her discomfort, Kanda stepped back and looked out of the window too but glanced away almost immediately, as if embarrassed that he would ever be appreciating something as trivial as the sky. _It's just science and nature at work._

"Che," Kanda cleared his throat, almost unbelieving that he was ever going to suggest this. "Since you're so interested let's go out to see it then. The soba sauce needs some time too…"

"Really? YEAH."

Eyes which were blazing murderously were held back with much effort when Fuyu dashed out of the house pulling Kanda along. The girl was of the same age as him yet she acts like a… kid. Sweat. _Why, did he even agree?_

* * *

_Did you see the sky today? It was simply beautiful… like you. You mentioned before in your assignment that evening skies are like artworks painted by a bored God- sometimes dull yet so captivating to the eyes. God, I wish I could see you again. God, who may that be? Losing faith perhaps, weakening.  
_

* * *

Fuyu dragged Kanda to the grass field and pulled him down next to her as she sat comfortably on the luxurious green carpet. Her eyes widened like a little girl offered with lollipops; mesmerized as she took in every single detail of the scenery. Skies, especially those during the evening, were that beautiful to her. _As beautiful as you, I guess, on that evening when we departed…_

_I still miss you._

* * *

_Losing the strong concrete wall; eroding as time passes like an old lady crippled by age. I guess that is the reason why I'm going to erase the past._

_I can't afford to be weak._

_I'm… a Noah after all._

--

* * *

A/N: Done! Sorry for the shortcuts I took while writing the speech btw Kanda&Fuyu- was kinda lazy to be describing and such. And for the evening sky depicted here- I really did see something like that when I was on my way home from school. Lovely- wonder if I can post the picture up. Haha. I think those who read my works often know that I myself am sky-obsessed. Oh and the soba preparation is somewhat accurate, watched TV and such before. Haha.R&R please? (:


	4. Letter for You

**Black Love, Exorcised- Letter for You**

* * *

-

"The toughest heart can be weakened at times too,

as it aches for that someone who had moved it unknowingly.

Only those who really gave their all out

will know the reason for this salted flow of emotions."

-

"Hmph, what rubbish," scorned Kanda as the two passed by a brick wall pasted with old movie posters. He continued to walk on, unaware that his partner was still standing at the exact spot they had stopped, as her eyes froze on the poster depicting reality.

* * *

--

_xxx_

_Dear Fuyu,_

It's been a long time, ain't it? A long time since that day at the train station, that particular evening, that emotional sunset. The sky this evening is wonderful too, even though it is nothing compared to the one that we both shared. You mentioned before that evening skies are beautiful because they are paintings created by Gods who had nothing better to do; something that may be dull at times yet captivating nonetheless. Perhaps, but I guess you're just as captivating as they are.

You mentioned aloud to the horror of your classmates, on the week when I first arrived in the class, that my paintings and sculptures lacked emotions and were too cold, _as if this teacher had some sickening warped dark childhood or even life_. You weren't very friendly then, wouldn't you? You seemed to have seen through it with your cold eyes; they were so cold towards me yet so warm towards your friends.

Of course, I didn't take it to heart; there are always students who have some sort of an attitude problem. How can I blame you? The disgust and shock to realise that the flirt you meet in the museum had actually turned out to be the teacher you had never really wanted. But all these to me at that time had just been part of the game. The game of what, you may ask. _The game of juggling the different sides of my life…_

I've never really given a thought much about it. This life, like my other two, was just for my pleasure when I first took the step to become an art lecturer. An assassin becoming an educator; _what a joke_. I only wanted to earn some extra bucks for Eaze- this kid's health has been deteriorating rapidly and to have some fun dabbling in what I quite enjoy- art.

I had presumed it was merely for fun, after the weird feeling that caught me when I first met you, to be mocking this little girl in front of me, teasing you until you either storm out of the class or blush till the colour of _sakura_ pink for revenge. _Sakura_; it was the gift after winter, the gift after _fuyu_. The mysterious harsh and cold feeling of winter slowly creeping into my heart, spreading its blazing froze as it devoured my thoughts, my state of mind and my mentality.

What an irony; something so cold to be warming up my heart.

The relationship was complex. The past relationships I had with women were mostly just games, plays of their feelings and ways to get away from the jobs that Earl assigned. The Noah gene in me had conquered very much of my human emotions, everything that was weak in me. Tears; I had even forgotten how they felt like. I had never really given the life I was having a second thought until you came along.

The Earl of Millennium…

I wouldn't expect you to know of him, that fat clown, since humans only know of the hideous puppets of his- the Akumas. I wouldn't want you to know of him too, I rushed down, I was so afraid he would have approached you after Chloe's death.

So afraid he would approach you.

So afraid he would approach you.

_You._

Chloe's death; it felt like it was something that happened long ago yet as if it only just occurred yesterday. The reaction I had experienced when I was got hold of the news had overwhelmed me, caught me unaware. It made me feel so helpless and vulnerable to be trapped in such a dire strait- completely unsure of your condition.

I went to your house- your mother had said you were not in but I knew you were in there, bruised and bleeding from the pain of losing someone dear. I waited and pondered like an idiot desperately for you to see me, to tell me that '_yes, you'll be fine'_, even if it was just to humor me.

I suddenly cared for a girl so much younger than me, a good eight years to be precise, because I had never thought of you as a teenager in the first place. I couldn't love you. Perhaps I never did really know how to love someone properly and not fool with their feelings. I had hurt too many ladies with my games. I was reluctant to come near you, afraid to hurt another one because you seemed so vulnerable. I wanted to protect you.

You were special, Fuyu, yes you were. The way it plays on my lips and vibrates in my vocal when I articulate your name is so mesmerizing that I feel I had indulged myself to much a sip. The feeling you give me. The embrace we had. The kiss we shared. I often wanted to break away from it but something was holding me back, something painful, something of a hollow ache gnawing at my soul. It felt like a murderous intent, the instinct of a Noah when I murder yet another exorcist, but this was far stronger than that as it pained me- it was a dilemma to kill or to protect you. I choose the latter of course.

Was it due to my white side? Perhaps, perhaps. But you could never possess an Innocence, would you? Why would something so demonic choose such pure white snow?

Therefore I concluded, in my raw understanding of emotions, that perhaps this was what human had often succumbed to.

Love, perhaps?

375 days.

It had drained out too much of me; I was caught in a daze after you left on that train. Why, I could have sent a gazillion Teases after you to ensure your safety but I knew that I had to let you go. You gave me a taste of what it was to be like a real human, lost and caught, to be a puppet of fate. You relight the doused fire hidden deep inside, rekindled the hope in me. And I had to let you go.

Your departure stole away everything that you had once planted in me. Taking away the fire of the little boy lost in the harsh cold winter. Everything felt so empty after you quit school and left the town. I could not, could not, could not, play the game anymore. I tried to shift the class position in an attempt to erase your existence, I failed. I had lost. I left the school. Stupid, I had never felt like a loser. The power of Noah was suppose to make me stronger, unbeatable, what made you beat everything to it? I was becoming too weak.

375 days; I have been counting. 375 days; since I last saw your smile. 375 days; of feeling lost and hopeless.

Aching to see you once again. Feeling human. Feeling weak.

I have to forget everything. I know I have to sweep everything under the carpet along with the dust. It was so difficult that it had taken me quite a while to write this letter.

_Querido_, I'm writing to you an unsent letter that will mark the end of this life, these emotions after much failed attempt to stop it once and for all. I'm writing to you to store my feelings in this letter and throw away the key. Perhaps one day I may pick this letter up to laugh at myself for being such a weakling. But for now everything that I've poured out in here would be locked up in the darkest portion of my heart, the weakest point of it all and to be forgotten. I can't afford to be weak.

I'm a Noah after all.

I'm a Noah.

A Noah.

Noah.

The evening sky would just signify the end of the day for me.

_Perhaps, I guess I really did love you._

_Love,_

_Tyki Mikk_

xxx

* * *

The oil lamp in the room flickered a little when the Noah slammed the drawer shut after tucking his letter neatly in an envelope which was then placed inside. A sigh of defeat escaped his lips, but it was shortly caught by the sinister smile which had begun to creep up his face.

"All would be forgiven. All would be forgotten," chanted the little voice in his head. His human skin began to fade into a darker tone as the smile widened and the chant got louder.

_All would be forgiven. All would be forgotten._

"TYKI!"

A young cheerful voice jostled him up from his maze of thought.

_What would be forgiven? _

The smell of rich raw blood greeted him as he took in a breath. His young niece followed up by the sudden question that had popped unconsciously into his head had startled the young man. The disgust of nausea crept into his stomach, threatening to knock out his conscious. He had never liked the smell of blood- too filthy for his liking.

"What's up, Rhode?" He answered back, desperate to obtain his equilibrium back.

"I've brought home a present for you," sang Rhode, her voice sounded like it came from a distance but he was sure she was somewhere nearby. The tone of his niece sounded a little tad too cheerful.

It was most probably another doll Rhode had sadistically brought home, the latest kill fresh from the market, he thought. Yet the smell of blood was getting too strong for his comfort, it smelled like…

_The concrete wall was once again crimpled; down like a biscuit under the hands of a young child._

--

* * *

A/N: Done! Sorry for any mistakes or confusion in the story- mind in a daze now because my mother was annoying me just now. Emo Tyki- yes I know, he thinks a lot in the manga too. Hmm… Tyki in thinker position- hot. Oh well. I'm fangirling again. Next update will be later I guess, have two concert performances next weekend. Gosh, I rather have the time to myself (and DGM). Shh. Goodbye for now. And thanks for the reviews- they are always love!


	5. Coffee the 5 Types

**Black Love, Exorcised- Coffee; the 5 Types**

* * *

A/N: Fifth chapter and yes it's another coffee galore! A must-have for late nights and water retentions! Special thanks to Wikipedia for filling up all those gaps of knowledge I have about the addictive beverage (:

And THANKS for all the reviews, they were really, really encouraging. Thank you, thank you once again. Lovelovelove-

Once again, Tyki looked melting hot in the latest episode. And Rhode- ah i love her MaryJanes :3

* * *

--

**I**

_Cappuccino_;

An Italian coffee-based drink prepared with espresso and hot milk.

It is like friendship, creamy and fragrant with the right amount of kick that appeals to people of all ages. The milk froth on top is the concern and care which keeps it warm for a longer time. In addition, the powdered cocoa sprinkled on the foamy white is the extra sweetness that keeps the relationship secure.

_Thank you for being my friend._

--

_In a certain dark room inside the Headquarter, packed with exhausted beings slogging their guts out, screaming, as the sadistic slave-driver lashed the whip once again…_

"Hello, may I speak to Bak Chan please?" requested the Chinese man as he gently pushed up his spectacles which were sliding off his nose. A female answered the phone instead. "_Please hold on a minute…"_

The Chinese waited patiently as he tapped on his desk with his fingers in a familiar rhythm.

"...hello," another voice, this time the right one, came nonchalant as if silenced by exhaustion as he spoke into the receiver.

_Ah finally._ "Heeello Bak-chan!" shouted the Chinese.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, Komui!" yelled Bak acidly as he held the phone at arm's length as if it was an infectious disease. The sudden loud greeting had hurt his ears- only partially better than hives.

"Aw, why not? I see you've safety reached home, Bak-chan!" teased the Chief as he chuckled. "How's everything?"

A smirk crept up the face of the Asian Branch's leader as he brought the phone back to his ear. "I've barely settled myself down and here you are. Missed me, didn't you?"

"Ah, perhaps… But I love my Lenalee more!"

Bak cleared his throat. That was unnecessary, and awkward. And talking to Komui did deplete his energy a lot. "So, is my God-daughter home yet?" he asked, deliberate on the change of topic.

"Nope," answered Komui. "Neither has Kanda… probably off dating somewhere…"

The blond Chinese cleared his throat yet again. "He better doesn't try anything…"

"It's been 350 days ain't it?" Komui interrupted.

"Huh? What? Oh. You've been counting?"

"Not really, but my Mathematics have always been good," beamed Komui as he took a sly dig at his friend.

Bak pinched his nose bridge as his thoughts wandered off. "Hmph… she's doing well right?"

"Yeah. Better than I've expected. So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what? Oh, that. Give her some more time I guess…" Said Bak, as his voice began to mumble off into the distance. IQ soaring high as the two scientists may be, they were still uncertain how to break the news to the young exorcist. "Seventeen just seems too young. God, perhaps too cruel…"

Komui shook his head. _This was getting too dark…_

_CHIEF KOMUI?!_

"Huh? Someone called me! Talk to you later then Bak-chan, there's a visitor to the Order," sang the Chinese as his eyes lit up from the sudden demand of his presence. _Ah, something wonder again?_

"_I told you not to call me by that_…"

-_Beep_

* * *

--

**II**

_Macchiato;_

An espresso with a teaspoon of milk in it and a small spot of foam on top of the cream;

A _marked _espresso.

Distinct like the cursed exorcist,

_The chosen one._

--

"AKUMA!!" yelled the stone-carved face as the young lad looked up in wild disbelief. The old man, since the stone figure did not appear too young with that warped up brain of his, had been examining him, screening him and now shouting at him to be a demon when all he did was to request for an entrance into the tower.

It was not as if he wanted to get in... This place seemed too strange and creepy. _Just like Master.  
_

"Mugen… ACTIVATE!"

_What? I'm not an Akuma! It may consist of 5 letters and start with a 'A' too, but my name is 'Allen'!_

* * *

--

**III**

_Latte;_

A type of coffee typically prepared with one–third of espresso and two-third of steamed milk, toppled off with a thick layer of foam.

Sweet and fluffy, just like first love.

When every little action of his makes your heart feels like you're in heaven.

_Thank God, you were born._

--

He had caught her attention; the newcomer. It was not just about the big commotion that he had caused that resulted in the tug of her heart-string. It was something more. His white hair and weathered features despite the young age. He was a year younger than she was. _Fifteen,_ it seems so young. God could be some cruel at times to choose to send children to the battlefield.

_Wake up, Lenalee_, she chided herself. This was not the time to be infatuated by some young lad arriving like some armored knight on a white horse to rescue the princess in the tower. _Now, what did she just say?_

"Allen Walker, isn't it? Is it alright if I call you Allen-kun?" asked the female exorcist as she waited for the newcomer to nod his head before continuing. "That was Kanda just now, I hope he didn't startle you, his temper has always been like that unless _she_'s around…"

An icy glare from the Japanese sent Lenalee's mouth shutting close at once. She then gave a _don't-you-try-that-temper-on-me_ look and continued in her introduction to the new exorcist.

"Welcome to the Black Order," said Lenalee positively as she spread her arms out. "Please make yourself feel at home."

* * *

--

**IV**

_Mocha_;

The coffee which consists of one-third espresso and two-third steamed milk, hence full of love too.

It is like the life in the Black Order, full of friends and loved ones who you would die for.

However, the additional portion of chocolate in the form of syrup adds uncertainty to the flavour as dark or milk chocolate may be chosen.

This means that the life in the Order can be bitter or sweet

Depending on how you choose to live it.

There is no milk froth though, no protection or life security.

On the other hand, the whipped cream and dusting of either cinnamon or cocoa powder

Ensure that there will always be someone there to welcome you back.

_Welcome you home._

--

"I'm home!" chirped the female exorcist as she stepped into the office with another finder next to her. The journey had been short as the Innocence this time did not cause much trouble.

"Welcome home, Fuyu-chan! Good job done here," said Komui, his voice full of buoyant energy as he fiddled with the shimmering green crystal in his hands_. Another step to victory_. "Oh, Bak came but you were not here, give him a call, and Kanda had been home since yesterday."

"Okay," said Fuyu, impatient to leave the room to get food. She had not eaten since the last meal with Kanda and her stomach had been growling like the pending storm outside the tower. Bak and that Japanese stands nowhere in position as compared to food.

_-Growl_

"Was that your stomach just now? Well, Lenalee's waiting in the canteen with a surprise for you," said Komui as he smiled at the young exorcist who was now tapping her feet on the tiled floor of the office. "You… may… be… excuse… now…"

"Okay, bye," she mumbled before rushing out of the room, overwhelmed by the vast amount of paper inside the room that was sufficient to wipe out half of Amazon Forest. The lack of food certainly did not help her to breathe in that stuffy office. How does Komui even survive?- then again the scientist's a tad little different...

* * *

--

**V**

_Long Black;_

Unlike the other coffees, this beverage contains only two shot of espresso to be appreciated at its best condition, the raw taste.

Bitter to some while fragrant to the others, it only appeals to a certain few.

She only drinks this now,

Because the others were too fanciful,

Too painful even,

As they remind her of how much _she_ used to be reprimanded byher for being an addict.

"Too much coffee harms your health," _she_ had always said.

She used to not touch Black at all as she had found them too bitter,

Until _she_ left abruptly.

_Now I've found something that Long Black pales to._

--

"Fuyu!"

The female exorcist turned her head around to find her friend beaming down at her, her eyes sparkling as she too was glad to see her. Fuyu's lips curled into a smile as she stood up from her table to embrace her friend. "Lenalee!"

It took a few minutes of fussing before a cough from _someone else_ broke the commotion between the two girls. Fuyu diverted her attention to find the source of the disruption looking back at her. His hair was of snow white which contrast his young features, one of which his eyeswas… cursed? She almost choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Lenalee profusely as she pushed him forward to Fuyu. "This is Allen Walker, and this is Fuyu Black. Fuyu, he's the disciple of General Cross too."

Fuyu took a few seconds to observe the boy in silence before giving a polite laugh, as she tried hard not to laugh out loud. "Oh! You're that idiotic apprentice Master was talking about eh?"

O_ops, she had said it_.

Lenalee gave a look of disapproval immediately at that comment. However, Allen took no offense in it. He stuck out his gloved hand and smiled at Fuyu.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Senior, right?"

Fuyu grimaced at that term given to her but grinned at her junior nonetheless. There was a tone of sarcasm in her words as she spoke them. "I guess so, idiot junior?"

_-Growl_

It did not come from Fuyu. She was certain of it.

_-Growl_

Allen's cheeks flushed as his fingers went through his white hair. "I'm sorry, my stomach's growling. I'm going to get food. You girls have fun, okay? By the way, Senior, why the black coffee? It's rare to find girls drinking that..."

"Huh? Oh that, nothing much, just personal preference," said Fuyu, awkward and caught by the sudden question. She then shooed the young exorcist away before turning towards Lenalee. "So, are we ready for next week's event?"

"You bet!" beamed Lenalee, her eyes overwhelmed with excitement.

Just a week more...

* * *

A/N: Ah. Limited vocabulary today, and didn't enjoy this chapter, yawn yawn. Don't kill me for the previous cliffhanger that I didn't continue- I'm sorry. There is a hint in the number of days mentioned.

I suddenly realise that "fuyu" is pronounced is "hoo-you", I had always been reading it as "foo-yu"! Gosh, and to think I'm learning Jap. –faints-

I really should be mugging. Promise -cross fingers- next update to be on next friday!

Anyway, R&R please?


	6. Birthday, 6 June

**Black Love, Exorcised- Birthday, 6 June**

* * *

A/N: It's birthday special! A lighter chapter this time round before I continue my usual dark chapters, so here goes! :D You can call it a filler too- haha. It's not following Hoshino's plot for this portion- I'm making Allen and Lavi friends before I bring out Miranda. Oh speaking of the duo, I need help choosing the one to pair with Lenalee-yep what do you think? (: And since I had been studying Literature these few days, I shall say that I'm using the technique of layering for my characters-haha okay, I'll shut up.(:

But as usual, thank you very much for the reviews, they're always LOVE. :3

* * *

--

_Pitch black._

That was almost the only two words he could describe the place to be. He had been wandering in total darkness to where Lenalee had told him to go right after he returned from his mission in Russia for a few minutes already.

"Kanda, please do come to the rooftop garden after your mission, okay?"

The Chinese exorcist was always having something hiding in her sleeves and it could not be any better this time round. Her bubbly nature never fails to cheer everyone around her up though; and she was the only girl in the exorcist, the_ princess_. Everyone listens to the_ princess_. Not because they have to- just imagine Komui and his drills, but that they do it for her willingly. The Japanese exorcist obviously did not want to admit that he was one of her 'victims' too. He had always treated her as a sister, never mind that he never wanted admit to it. She was the only girl after all.

The only girl, until _she_ arrived. It came as a shock, of course. Kanda had never expected to see his childhood friend again since the day she left on the train to return to her homeland. They had departed with tears-stained cheeks; two young children waving goodbye to each other with their future uncertain. They had enjoyed each other's company during her stay in Japan, both playing and schooling together. She was almost his only friend- the one who really understood him anyway, since the rest of the other kids were just _brats._ Fuyu Black had came back to join him in this tedious journey; he really did not know whether he should be glad or otherwise.

_-Shh_

The thoughts and memories that were running through Kanda's head came to a sudden halt like a train on the railway stopped by the sudden noise. Slowly, he slide out his_ mugen_ and continued to walk with careful steps in the darkness. _Stupid Lenalee,_ _what's with this place?_ No one has mentioned the rooftop garden since a gazillion years- _no one_ comes here.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANDA!"

"MUGEN OUT!" ordered Kanda at the same time. He was shock, however, to find his cold blade resting firmly on the shoulder of the very person he was thinking about just a few seconds ago.

"Keep that offending metal, wouldn't you?" chided Fuyu, not before muttering a 'stupid coward' when she realized that the birthday boy drew out because of tension.

"You were the one who started it first," defended Kanda, as he tried to ignore the fact that almost the whole of the Black Order was here. "...that?"

Fuyu looked at the cake that Kanda was pointing to with narrowed eyes of suspicion. "Jerry made it and told me to deliver it to you. Duh," she exclaimed.

"Che, I just knew it…" snorted Kanda under his breath as he regarded Fuyu with sarcastic amusement. "The tower would have been burnt if you stepped into the kitchen."

"What do you mean by that?!" grumbled Fuyu as her words dripped with spite.

"Shh, why can't you two lovebirds stop bickering?"

"Shut up!" yelled the two at once at the orange haired lad who really should not have been there. Havoc as it may be, this was what families were all about- a whole bunch of people who shows you that they are glad you have been born onto this planet.

_Happy Birthday to you!!_

Birthday songs were sang and presents were given to the birthday boy as he stood with his arms crossed stubbornly. Everyone was used to this since no one was expecting a thank you but they were all certain that the boy was feeling all warm and fuzzy in his heart. No one dared to point out this though as that cold blade of his looked too sharp to be fooled around with.

"Hey great job with the party, Lenalee-chan," praised Lavi as he placed his arms over the female exorcist's shoulders deliberately in a teasing way.

Lenalee looked at the offending arm before shrugging it off as she thanked him. She then explained to the rest that it was because of Komui and the rest that the rooftop garden could be reopened for use again. "The pool itself took a week to clean up."

"Well, I love it," commented Fuyu as she shot a 'you-are-supposed-to-thank-her-too' look at Kanda. The pool was indeed lovely with the artistically constructed chlorine-filled pool stretching across the whole garden. The garden was livened up with flowers and trees of different varieties. Celebration parties were always held in the hall until now- this party was fantastic! Furthermore, the food was definitely better than Kanda's soba.

However, the Japanese who just turned eighteen only turned to another direction with his usual 'che'.

"Oh never mind," said Lenalee as she heaved a sigh, helpless with Kanda's attitude. "Fuyu, wanna get more drink? I'm done with mine."

"Okay," assured Fuyu but not before giving Kanda a slight kick in his shin. "Stupid…"

A chuckle escaped from Lavi's mouth almost immediately as the two of them watched the two ladies walking off. "You know… the full moon tonight will turn blue if the two lovebirds stop bickering, Yu." he teased as his elbow jabbed into Kanda's waist.

The veins in the Kanda's neck stood out in livid ridge as he exclaimed abruptly." What, you…!?"

-Splash!

Heads turned in complete harmony at the sudden sound of object dropping into the turquoise water body with unknown depth. Just then, someone yelled out loud; his voice thundering the night sky which was barely lit up by candles pocketing the garden.

"Someone has dropped into the pool!"

Lavi's jaws dropped immediately._ Lenalee._ His bookman's memory suddenly recalled a Dark Boots-less Lenalee who had decided to forgo her Innocence for the party tonight. No one, not him anyway, knew the depth of the now creepy looking pool. And equation immediately formed in his jammed-pack head: _Lenalee minus Dark Boots equates to Struggle in water. _Lavi immediately took to his heel and sprinted off to the accident scene, his hammer extending. Kanda, on the other hand, was already right ahead of him.

Kanda was zipping through the crowds and clusters of shocked people as he made his way to the scene. His thought was only to get there- Fuyu was Maat-less on this full moon night. No one wanted to provoke a_ werewolf_ despite it being made of Innocence. Fuyu, deep pool, cannot swim; the thought was too upsetting.

"I'm alright, I'm alright…" reassured a calm female voice as Kanda finally reached the edge of the pool. Fuyu was standing straight up in the centre of the pool with the water barely reaching her torso. The pool was only a meter tall; realized Kanda and everyone present. He almost laughed out loud when his eyes saw his childhood friend with drenched clothes, hair dripping with water, and a not-so-amused expression hanged on her features. He watched with a mocking face as she slowly and steady climbed out of the pool to a Lenalee with towels in her hands. Fuyu took the towel gladly and wrapped the cloth around her body, yet her eyes were fixed on someone else instead. Her eyes were dramatically haunted, like the infamous lady in white with black hair crawling out of the television as she crawled out of the pool.

_Moyashi;_ so he was the one who had accidentally pushed her into the pool. The head of the fifteen year old junior was already nearly touching the floor with his body bent parallel to the tiled ground surrounding the pool as he apologized profusely to his senior. _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…_ It came almost like a chant in the temple, the old monks in the oriental structure praying under the dim candlelight.

"I'm alright. But I can't say the same thing for Junior, eh?"

The scream from the young boy, as it was witnessed by many, torn down not only the night sky but the ivory full moon that was hung on it too. They were only thankful that there was no scent of blood to conclude the weird birthday party.

* * *

--

Blood.

It smells of victory. The spilling of blood is a triumph symbol to subdue the craving raging in my body as it splatters into a magnificent display of power.

It is often tainted by screams of agony that sounds like music to one's ears. It is often washed away by tears from those surrounding the displayer of the artistic exhibition.

It can be described as delicious. The rich red colour, a shade brighter than wine, resembling the artificially-flavored lollipops slowly savored by a young child. How tasty, the way it spills like fondue.

Blood.

It is unique. One tend to learn how to differentiate the varieties of it when one has spilled too much of the crimson liquid.

You learn to recognize them.

* * *


	7. The 7 Crosses on Him

**Black Love, Exorcised- The 7 Crosses on Him**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as usual. I quite enjoyed this chapter, R&R pls?

* * *

The sun seems too strong and it is hurting my eyes. All I can see is darkness but it doesn't feel like my eyelids are even open.

Pain. That's all I can feel- a sharp raw pain in my eyes, gnawing at my flesh. Where am I? Where are the rest? Lenalee? Junior? Miranda-san? Where are the rest? I screamed, yet the sound waves seemed to dispersed immediately into the far air. I am unable to hear a thing. No sound canbe heard.

Just where am I?

_There was blood. Blood, laughing, pain, victory, blood._

* * *

--

"Just before you leave, please do remember not to exceed your body's limit," said the Chinese man softly as he flipped through his documents without even looking up. His condition was stable for the time being but it was better to be safe than sorry. He could not risk the life of another exorcist. They were far too precious. _Each and every one of them_.

Kanda snorted at this and draped his exorcist uniform on himself nonchalantly before buttoning the silver symbols that held his clothes together. "I'm on my way then."

-Ring ring

It was a phone call that the exorcist had wanted to ignore and to just leave the chief to it but his legs refused to budge. It was as if they had been instructed by the phone to cement themselves on the office's cold tiled floor.

"Hello Komui speaking here," sang the chief as soon as the receiver was picked up. However his smile slowly faded into a stern frown after a few seconds. It made Kanda even worse though his face refused to show any sign of concern, he wanted to stay to listen. "Yes, yes, I understand. I'll be right there immediately with the bookmen. Yes, yes…" he reaffirmed softly before putting the receiver down into place.

"A call from Germany," said Komui as he ran a hand through his dark green hand. his words not exactly directed at Kanda, "I have to attend to the exorcists there." He swallowed his words yet again, as if there was something in his throat that made it so dry before continuing, "Lenalee-chan and Allen-kun had been admitted into a hospital…"

_She was headed for Germnay too right?_

However, Kanda had chose to leave the office for his mission without even stating his doubt before the chief could even continue.

* * *

--

Rhode smiled as her eyes observed the lean man taking small cautious steps towards _the body._

_My doll,_ she giggled to herself, _to be exact_. She had kept_ her_ as a present and sent the other three back as much as her mind favours to keep the boy instead. _Or both;_ for that matter. He risked his life for an Akuma after all; the way he worries, the way he winced in pain, the way he cries so easily yet so strongly. Yet she had chosen to let him go and to free the useless lady with her innocence- it was more fun that way.

The strong, rich and raw scent of blood made Rhode a little tad too cheerful. It was enthralling her every senses and making her giggle a little too much.

Rhode gave herself a pat on the back and mumbled something under her lips. It was not her fault that _she_ had been injured badly as she did not expect the wounds to be inflicted directly on _her_. Oh well, surely Tyki would not mind. On the other hand, the other Chinese doll with her had looked good too but she was wanted to have a black-haired doll to her collection- an exclusive collector's item. But no, she shall let Tyki have it first. It would be definitely more fun this way.

"You like it?" chirped the little girl who was at least two heads shorter than her uncle. "Then I shall leave the two of you alone then. Have fun!"

* * *

--

Lavi's heart wrung with pity and anger as he stepped into the quiet room. The strong smell of disinfection was making his head spin a little too much and the sight of her lying on the bed like a rag doll gave him a bleak, wintry feeling. The doctors and nurses had done their very best and cleaned her up, yet he still could not help but feel that she looked too broken and helpless.

It hurt him to see her this way.

"What are you doing here? She's alright now. Hurry up; we have records to look through."

It took Lavi so much effort to pry his eyes away from her to follow the old panda's instruction. The pair was so brutally beaten.

He longed too much to hold her frail hands now.

_Lenalee-chan…_

* * *

--

The corner of his lips curled a weak smile as he watched his niece wandered out of her own dream. He placed a gloved hand to his face, a tired gesture, and tried to maintain equilibrium. The expression itself was small but had robbed him of all remaining energy. Perhaps it was the strong scent of blood that was making his head giddy. But it cannot be, must not be. He had spilled blood too many a times. He was surprised to be horrified by the metallic smell which he had already deemed to be a sign of victory, weakness and submission.

Every blood had its own unique characteristic and smelled normally of fear and failure whenever he spilled them, but this was different. It smelled of determination and sorrow, of happiness and anger, of emotions and love. It smelled too familiar to his comfort.

The source of the metallic liquid was right there; just a few more meters away from him. The body seemed limped on that fanciful cushioned chair that Rhode had conjured up. Just like a sleeping princess. But the instinct of a Noah was boiling in him right now as it threatened to consume his sanity.

Tyki staggered sideways as he walked to the body. A body would be too inappropriate to describe it as the body was still breathing. Short tight breath, that is. Its black hair was concealing its features as its head was hanging at an awkward angle. It was an exorcist, he realized, when he saw the silver buttons on the distinctive black and white uniform shimmering under the bright deathly lights of Rhode's candles. There must be a reason why Rhode chose to give her doll to him. Nonetheless, the reason was uncomforting to him. In fact, it had made his stomach contracted to a tight ball. The first time, in fact, right after more than three hundred and sixty days.

Hence, Tyki lifted up the body's head with unconsciously shaking fingers and brushed its blood-stained hair to the side. A small gasp seized his body. He could barely recognise the exorcist.

_Why did something so evil take someone so innocent like her?_

Her eyes were badly bandaged by Rhode and the blood had soaked the white cotton a deep shade of red. They seemed to have been stabbed by something sharp. _Candles,_ the thought struck him sharply, _Rhode's candles of sadism_. There were black-and-blue bruises covering much of her arms, except for where it was maroon from dried blood. Her hands were limped by her side, the knuckles cut and scraped. Blood-crusted gashes showed through her slightly-torn clothes. Her blood-stained hair were longer than what he was used to and her features were more tired than what he had last seen her with.

The instinct of the Noah in him was killing him. It was choking and making him gasp for air even though he had only touch the exorcist slightly. Voices were screaming in his head and spinning around like debris in a hurricane storm; wanting to be released, wanting to be freed. It was a desire.

Of course, it would take just that little effort from him to satisfy the craving. The seven crosses on him were pleading like children to their mother for a ride at the amusement park. Like prisoners to their jury. Like victims to their murderers. But they all knew that 'no' was the answer.

He was a Noah, the Noah of Pleasure. The Noah who was blessed by God with the privilege to choose. And now he had to make a choice.

"_All would be forgiven. All would be forgotten_."

The chant could not stop.

_There was blood. Blood, laughing, pain, victory, blood._

* * *


	8. Octave of a Piano

**Black Love, Exorcised- Octave of a Piano**

* * *

Only a thin and tall white candle lit up the whole room.

It was the only source of light but it was sufficiently bright enough for her to spot him.

A young boy, he was, playing on a majestic black grand piano alone in his best tuxedo. It made him look smart along with the long bangs which had added a cute touch to his image_. _

_Not that he appreciated that praise for him though_, thought Fuyu, as she began to walk towards the young boy.

The young girl settled herself quietly next to the young Japanese and her fingers began to run on the keys artistically too. The two young children played their familiar song, the only song she knew on piano, and indulged in the own little world that they had created; with musical notes as flowers and trees and lines as flows of the rivers. Everything was peaceful and serene. Everything was what they would love to have.

However the little girl was only playing within one octave of black keys. She knew nothing else. The young boy knew the reason why, which was why he was willing to sit down by her side to play the full song with her. She had never asked to be taught how to play the white keys of the piano songs.

_It was never meant for me to learn anyway_, she used to say.

The song continued to play as the duo danced with the keys harmonically. The whole world was oblivion to them now, the darkness that was embracing them sheltering the outside situation. Yet the song began to fade, the keys began to snap, the pitch going all wrong, and the lines all wavy…

It was darkness again. She was lying down.

There was blood_. Blood, danger, confusion, anger, blood._

There was a fade scent of aftershave, of cologne, of freshly ironed clothes made of high-quality fabric.

There was a strong weave of smoke in the air that smelled of expensive good tobacco. Branded, perhaps.

It struck her heart- the smell was all too nostalgic. His name came to her mind almost immediately.

"Tii…" she muttered.

"Shh."

The sound of his voice was dark, chilling, control, and seemingly emanating from gloom and worry. A finger was pressed softly onto her chapped lips, stealing the very word she had long wanted to speak. His fingertips had the lingering scent of tobacco burnt into it.

It was then as if the world had spun at another drastic angle where the sun still shines brightly and the moon shimmering on the surface of the lake. He was there by her side and next to her, stroking her fingers as he held her in his assuring hands, talking, chatting and laughing.

Everything was peaceful and serene. Everything was what they had longed to have.

They spoke of old times; the silly moments, the embarrassing hours and the heartwarming periods. They spoke as if rainbow streamed out of their mouths, each of them admiring and gazing at one another in their eyes. They were drowned in there, to put in another way. Lost in their _la-la_ world; lost in their blind love. The evening sky would be waiting for them, and the following day would be another bright start for them.

No matter how harsh the winter, there would always be the blushing_ sakura_ to be looked forward to.

* * *

--

Allen shifted around in his seat as his gaze drifted from Lavi to Kanda. Not a good sign- the Japanese had glared at him every time their eyes met midway, while Lavi had been trying to ease the tense situation with his lame jokes. Allen himself did not realize that the latter was just trying to conceal his worry for Lenalee.

Yes, Allen admitted, it had been his fault. If he had not been careless with Miranda-san and her innocence, they would not have landed up half-dead in that sickening imaginary world of the Noah.

That Noah,_ Rhode Camelot._

She was a human right? Her hug was so warm that it had scared him- how can such a little girl be so cruel? The way she tortured him and those whom he had cared so much was simply inhumane for a young girl like her. She was even younger than him- he could not have bear to shoot, could he not? He had been emotionally unstable ever since they had been captured. He even screamed at Lenalee. _Gomen_.

His thoughts shifted to Lenalee, how that Noah had tortured her. Dressed her up like a toy and played around with her life like she was a marionette. Allen's heart had almost jumped out when he saw Lenalee unconscious on that disgusting chair that emitted morbid aura. He had been so worked up when a sudden surge of protectiveness seized him from the back- he had to take care of her. No way was that Noah going to touch her. Perhaps that was the reason why he had shouted at her.

Yet he had let her hurt Senior. Allen had let that Noah hurt someone he treasured a lot. News of her was nowhere to be heard or seen. Where and what did that Rhode done to her? He had not seen her ever since he opened his eyes in the peculiar realm. There was no trace of her other than a struggling wolf that had begun to vanish into thin air too as it gasped for oxygen- Maat.

_Senior, please be alive. At least so that Kanda cannot kill me. Miranda-san had escaped from the ordeal well and had since found a job. All had been well now, so please come home… _thought Allen as he tried to ignore the fuming Kanda sitting opposite of him. Tears almost welled up in his silvery gray eyes as he hastily shifted his gaze outwards onto the grassy plains.

Lines formed on the eighteen-year-old's head even though Kanda was far too young for wrinkles. His arms were crossed on his chest, his mugen tucked neatly between like an appropriate samurai. Thoughts were running furiously through his head despite the attempts to clear them up with a mega-big eraser. The soba he had been served was barely eaten as it laid at his eleven o'clock direction in neglect. And that Moyashi. Just that thought had sent his head choking from anger.

Kanda looked out of the window in his final attempt to clear his mind. He would not be able to mediate if this was to continue. The sun was beginning its slow descent as they sat in their train quietly on their way to some freezing cold island. The sky was a swirl of fruity colours that had contrasted dramatically with the evening skies they were used to in London. He needed peace. He needed serenity. He needed _her_.

The sudden thought snapped him out of his daze. _Since when had he been so conscious of the damn sky?_

His fingers were aching now, in a way that indicated of his desire to touch those ivory keys again.

He was yearning to play the piano now.

* * *

--

_All would be forgiven. All would be forgotten._

The chant refused to stop.

Tyki began to move his fingers to her neck. Just a little bit more, he thought. The thought was consuming him, his sanity, his everything. It grabbed onto her thin neck with ease. Her body protested against the sudden robbery of air. _Tightening, tightening, and tightening_. The grip was getting strong. Her pulse was quickened in its attempt to wake its owner up.

Then, a sudden flash of light blinded his eyes momentarily.

It snapped the Noah back into his sanity at once. He looked upon the source of light and his heart skipped a beat at once. A silver ring accompanied by a black heart-shaped chain watch. His grip had pulled out the necklace that she was wearing. The necklace to ensure her safety that he had blessed her with.

Tyki's fingers moved down to hold the necklace in his hand. It was still warm from her body heat. He then brought it to his lips instinctively and planted a small kiss on it, not realizing at all that his complexion was starting to fade back to his tan beige complexion. The warm that had began to flow steadily into his blood felt too surreal.

His lips were finally planted softly on her chapped lips that were dried with blood now.

He had made his choice.

_Sayonara once again, Fuyu Black._

* * *

--

The sudden stream of light startled her as Fuyu opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Fuyu-chan!" cheered a voice that sounded all too bright. "I'm glad to see that you've awaken!"

"Ah…ain't it a little too bright?" she yawned, stretching her back in the process.

_Had it been all just a dream?_

* * *

--

A/N: An early update- i actually finished this last week but still...! It's the discovery of Miranda's Innocence by the way while the male trio's heading for their mission for Leaf of Revival. Hope you enjoyed it! Do comment on my writing, never mind that it may be negative- that's is the only way i can improve right? :D Love

P.S. I'm trying to be more happy and hyped-up so that my mom will not be worried why my eyes were all so puffy just now. Yes- i had been crying and shaking while typing for Tyki- Oh you emo wreck. Stupid- he'll be back soon.


	9. Night of the Spreaded Wings

**Black Love, Exorcised- Night of the Spreading Wings**

Rhode studied her uncle with intense eyes as he sat on the rocking chair, his face pale against the warm fireplace. Of course, Tyki was reading a book he had dug out from somewhere but she was absolute that the Noah of Pleasure was most definitely not concentrating. Those pupils of his just seemed too dilute and faraway.

She had been observing him since the day she gave him her present. Tyki had requested for a bed for the exorcist after a few hours alone with her- she had even teased him but he only shrug off her comment and said nothing. Rhode watched her uncleas he handed the exorcist with such gentleness that she had never seen before, placing her on the soft luxurious material, taking care not to do further damage to her already broken and limped body. A sigh escaped from his lips as he did so, half glad that the necklace did managed to save her, yet half guilty that he tried to murder her because of her identity. Then it was with a wave of hand that he asked her to leave them alone. Them; Tyki and that exorcist.

_Fuyu Black._

Rhode remembered that name well. Though Allen was better, she had quite adored the girl too. But no one would have thought that the innocence went for her.

_Why did something so evil possess her innocent body?_

"Tyki…" Rhode had popped in the next day, to check out what he had decided to do with the exorcist but showed no shock reaction when she realized Tyki's intention of sending the girl to a hospital. Her eyes lingered on the exorcist when she confessed that she had not expected the exorcist to have a physical connection with her innocence, in this case her wolf.

Rhode had only wanted to poke the animal a teeny weeny bit, but she had no idea that it would have affected Fuyu. Those three exorcists and that German lady had been lured into her dream and knocked out straight away due to the sudden surge of energy, and she had been surprised to see an animal who survived the ordeal. She could not have resisted- she never had an animal doll before.

"It's okay, Rhode, I understand…" mumbled Tyki, too tired from any further explanation as he combed his hair back with his fingers- never mind they were dirty with blood. He had not slept the whole night. Could not, was the more appropriate word for it.

_Neither for these few days, since the day she had been sent to the hospital._

Rhode had popped by without Tyki's realization to sneak a peek at the couple occasionally. She had never seen Tyki in such a daze before. The way the body had lain weakly on the soft sheets and twitched occasionally from the inflicted pain seemed to hurt her uncle by every bit.

The exorcist, her fate in his hand, had been in so much pain that she had not even groan. The image of her and the pile of bandages stained with dried blood leeched on to his mind like a desert survivor in hope of an oasis. His knees gave in too, as if he was one of those weakened one, as he kneel by her side and stared at her motionlessly. The sight had disturbed her that she had to leave them by themselves…

--

The words on the page stared at Tyki with wide innocent eyes as they anticipated to be read but the Noah took no notice. His eyes were on the words but the pages of the book were not flipping.

His mind had wandered out of his soul. He could not stop thinking of her right after that day. He could not stop thinking how he had found her, recognized her, and gripped her neck. He could not forgive himself for what that he had done- he had almost murdered her.

She had been like some sort of surreal painting- yes; it had all just been a dream that could not be interpreted. He had been in a dream, something Rhode conjured up to play a prank on him because boredom took over her. No, she was not real- just an image. Yet her pulse and breathing was warm and strong under his grasp.

_He had to do something._

Tyki picked up her hand with every sense of delicateness. They felt so cold as compared to her warm neck, like ice on a hot summer afternoon. Without knowing what he was doing, he kissed every single of hers in an attempt to put some love and warmth in them. For every badly bandage that he had to remove –no thanks to Rhode's poor First Aid skills-, it took a stab into his heart. Tyki took a wet cloth and began to clean her wounds, careful not to inflict more pain than what was already done. Tyki could almost feel the pain every time she flinched from the raw wound in contact with clean water. He could not forget how the blood swirled and slowly dyed the water a dreamy yet sickening pink every time he dipped the cloth into the pail.

She was not weak definitely; she just did not even have the chance to fight back when Rhode summoned her into her dream. An immediate surge of energy from the teleportation would have knocked anyone out. She would be able to recover jolly well without him. Yet the more he stared at her, the one he knew he would never forgive himself should anything happened.

_She had spent three days with him only._

It was badly sufficient. He would open the windows of the room to let some sunlight in, and would be by her side watching her quietly. He did talk to her all the time, in the hope that she would recover faster or something. There was nothing he could do to make her heal faster, he cursed, the limitations of both a Noah and a human.

Why did she become a exorcist?

Of course, it did made some sense now, the way he finally linked up everything. She had refused to see him since the incident and his body and mind had threatened to snuff out her soul every time they came into contact. He had assumed it was the ache of loving someone and seeing her hurt. It all made sense now, like the missing piece found to complete the puzzle. she had been an exorcist since then, and it was the Noah in him that had wanted to kill her. Instinct.

But now he had her. Now she was safe, like a caterpillar wrapped up in a cocoon. All she needed was peace and a quiet time to grow a set of wigs. Yet his poetic comparison ended here. It had to. He could continue of course, but it would just mean that he had to let her go. Let her return to where she truly belonged. He could not imagine his butterfly ever deserting him for the open sky once more. But she had to…

"Tyki…" Rhode could tolerate his daze no longer.

"Quiet, I'm reading." He hushed her, his mind attempting to refocus on those microscopic words in the novel.

Rhode immediately pouted her lips at his response. "So Skin went to look for some innocence?"

"Who cares? Let's just leave him to it" Tyki flipped another page, never mind that he had not really read the previous one.

The pout dangling on Rhode's lips hanged even lower. "He took Lero with him"

"Does that matter?"

"It's just no fun without Lero…" whined the little girl as she clutched on to her doll which had an eye popping out of its socket. "I'm so bored…" Just then, a cheeky thought materialized in her head.

"Tyki, do Lero's voice," she asked.

The uncle broke up almost immediately with his book and a look of disbelief painted his face.

"He's saying he wants to play!" yelled Rhode, as she stuck her doll out. "PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!"

The doll sighed as it was throw from its sadistic owner to her reluctant uncle._ Ouch_, as it landed in his arms.

"You should play by yourself, Lero," imitated the man with hisshirt unbuttoned to reveal part of his chest. "I want to sit quietly and read a book, Lero"

Tyki shook the doll in an awkward manner. "Is that enough? I'm sick of this," he complained.

_Ouch,_ mumbled the doll silently as it was yet again thrown back to its owner who caught it as she landed on her back playfully.

Rhode laughed like a young child for a little while Tyki went back to his book with a bemused expression, his thoughts finally set aside. But not for too long.

"Tyki…" disrupted his niece yet again. "Why did you send my present back?"

"Because that was it belonged to…" Tyki mumbled as his thoughts drifted yet again, this time to a familiar scent of coffee. "Rhode, do you mind getting me a cup of Cafe cortado?"

* * *

--

"Wakie wakie! Your butt would have been flattened if you were to sleep any longer!" proclaimed the voice loudly as if the world was too deaf. "You've been sleeping for a week!"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me I've a fat ass, Komui," mumbled Fuyu as her hand went instinctively to her hip. "Hmm wait… a week? What?" The female exorcist immediately jumped off her bed.

"Hey, don't get up!"

"You were the one who woke my fat ass up first… where's the rest?" demanded Fuyu, her thoughts slowly coming back as she tried to clear her mental state of fog. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder that ordered her to return to her bed at once. Her vision was still kind of foggy.

"They're all alright," assured the chief as he pushed his spectacles back up his nose. "Everyone has recovered and resumed work."

Fuyu's eyebrows immediately cocked up. "I am the last one to recover?"

"Yeah, and you're not really fully recovered yet." Komui then mumbled something about her eyes. "Oh. And before I forget, this is found next to your table when we arrived. You were separated from the other three it seems, found almost a week later…"

His eyebrows knitted a little as he placed a thermal flask into Fuyu's hand carefully.

"What's this?" She asked, sniffing at the cup before giving a satisfied smile that indicated her recognition of the coffee. "It's café cortado!"

"It seems to be. We've done experimented it to conclude that it'll be safe for drinking. It should be from the one who had sent you here, but we took no chance, you see."

A connection suddenly sparkled deep within the depths of Fuyu's brain. Café cortado is a coffee popular in Spain and Portugal! Portugal… Talking and chatting with her right by her side_. He had been here, hadn't he?_

"Did you know who the one was? Did anyone else come to visit?" Fuyu quivered with excitement as she bombarded the Chinese with numerous questions. Her thoughts were elated and excited.

Komui gave a slight smile before shaking his head. "We're not sure who it is, but it's definitely not Kanda, if that was who you were expecting… Anyway, you had been sent here just three days ago, almost a week since the incident, looking very much more recovered…"

Fuyu kept quiet despite the teasing from the chief. The truth that she never did want to find out sank in- it had just been a dream and the drink a coincidence.

* * *

--

Bak's face grew haggard with worry as he slowly digested the news. The news was apparently so shocking that it took quite a while to sink in and a few "hello? Are you there?" from Komui for him to finally react. He was already thankful that he had not broken out into hives.

"What? Bled? Blinded? What are you doing with the Almighty's god-daughter?" Bak yelled into the phone which was already shaking with fear from his thundering voice.

"Calm down, Bak-chan. I did not call to worry you. She's alright now…" mumbled Komui. Talking to Bak could be a little dramatic at times even though it was ironical for him to say so- he behaved none the better too at times. "I'm worried about something else. A Noah was involved in this incident, but I suspect there are more…"

"You mean the Earl… Fuyu?"

"I'm not sure. It is just a presumption but this is worrying me. Has the Earl tracked Fuyu down? Had he found out?"

"We just have to wait and see…"

* * *

A/N: It's 2:30am now and I'm still quite awake. Hope you enjoyed this bit of TykiFuyu, R&R pls? Haa I'm feeling happy- and oh, it's a long chapter. -smiles in a daze-like manner-


	10. Bath at Ten

**Black Love, Exorcised- Bath after Ten **EDITED**  
**

A/N: Ah thanks for the reviews (: trying to reveal more of Fuyu's past with bits and pieces, esp from conversation btw Komui and Bak.

I realized the previous chapter was really brooding on Tyki's emotional state. Not very good, hence I'll try to bring him back to character (I keep promising but not fulfilling it). And Fuyu seemed too weak for my liking. Mary-sue? This chapter is Tyki-less but it reveals more on Fuyu's past. Hope you enjoy it and do review please- I would prefer criticisms (:

Anyway, Long chapter ahead- sorry no Allen again, next chapter? And i moved 'supposed' Chapter 11 Special here. yep:D

Songs: Here without you

* * *

--

"Eh? I heard you bled a lot during the previous mission," queried Fuyu as she combed a hand through Maat's fur, pretending not to show too much concern as her gaze shifted from her Innocence to her partner. Kanda snorted in reply, making use of his tone to mask the pending images of her stricken in pain after the mission in Germany. "Not like you were any better."

"But Komui said that you should not overestimate your limit…" She muttered, and continued seeing that Kanda offered no response, annoyed by his nonchalance. "Ain't a little too hot here to be acting cool?"

Kanda had met up with Fuyu for yet another mission, this time in Greece, after the latter had completed some errant in a nearby state. She had some pretty bad scars on her arms this time round, but nothing too severe.

"Oh. From Bak," said Kanda abruptly as he tossed a black box to his partner.

"What's this?" The box was revealed to contain a black metallic device. "Oh, he finally sent this to me!" beamed Fuyu as she fiddled with the device. "It's a camera, much more user-friendly than those chucky ones in town which requires retort stand…"

"Che. It took so much effort from me just to carry that darn thing," mumbled Kanda as he threw a glance at his partner. "Let's go now, slow."

"Oh by the way, how's Lenalee now? I heard she had a cold war with Allen and has since been quite upset about it. Lavi must have not been having it well too- that silly orange…"

"Hmm."

"Oi. Wait for me…"

* * *

--

The innocence turned out to be a faux when the duo reached their destination. It had not been very clean though, with all those Akumas having their massacre over the poor town. Screams and cries could still be heard echoing in the exorcists' ears but they had been trained to not be too affected by them. They tried to, anyway.

The sun had already descended under the horizons with the next available train scheduled to be boarded only next morning. Fuyu mustered her yawn with her gloved hand as she walked into the hotel with Kanda. It was not bad a place that the Black Order had booked, with the walls washed white and the carpet a soft shade of gray. The staff members were friendly people too, but all these had not matter- the two just wanted their sleep. "Room for two, separate beds?" laughed the lady boss as she led the two into their room.

"Thanks," said Fuyu as the lady boss left the room. "I'm bathing first, Kanda!"

"Che," grunted Kanda as the younger lady rushed into the bathroom after dumping her luggage on the floor carelessly.

The bath took quite some time much to the dismay of Kanda. As for Kanda, the Japanese took barely ten minutes in the enclosed room and emerged with long wet straight hair dripping with water. Crossing his legs as he sat on his bed in the lotus position, he stole a casual glance at his partner who had already fallen into dreamland. A small sigh escaped from his lips before he began to mediate.

_-Thud_

A weight landed right behind him and began to comb his hair. Kanda ignored her presence as she began to dry his hair layer by layer, taking the comb and towel in both hands. He was used to her treatment to his hair, and the way her face grew with disgust when he admitted he used soap and not shampoo.

The atmosphere was alluring as he mediated, the tug and pull of his hair was comforting and relaxing his tense body. And the soothing song she was singing…

"Hmm hmm hmmm hm…" hummed Fuyu the comb parted the strands of Kanda's hair like the layers of sponge on the wedding cake. The tone was a familiar one, the song they had shared on the piano, the time they shared just being themselves after an exhausting day. It suddenly had not matter that she was playing with his hair.

"_Kanda,_" prompted Fuyu as she tried a French plait on the Japanese's hair. "_Would my parents have done the same thing?_"

He said nothing in return, his heart aching a little. She was referring to the fight just now, when they fought off an Akuma who had tried to attack a child whose parents who been trying to shield him. They had thanked them so much as they hugged their child in total gladness and relief. Fuyu had been quiet ever since that incident. She had been, as he had suspected, affected by the family.

"_Did my parents ever tried to fight off someone, something, an Akuma perhaps? Did they ever love me? Why did they send me away? Abandon me as I sat back on the train alone.. I could have lived with Grandma, she's was my only other relative. Dad's… he's an orphan._" Her tone was soft and not at all blaming as she continued to mutter. "_Perhaps if they had not sent me back… had not dump me like an unwanted doll back to my homeland, I would not have to know the Mylenes, would not be seeing Chloe again. I would not have met all my friends, my teachers…_"

She stopped right after the last word. She did not feel like mentioning _him_. Kanda could feel her fingers trembling as she tried to ignore her impending thoughts. Silence gripped the room like a shark to its prey.

"_Or the Akuma_," she continued, tears unconsciously rolling down her cheeks. "_Would not have become an exorcist, Kanda, would you have missed me?" _

A chuckle sounding all not too happy escaped from her swollen throat.

"_My parents had always loved each other deeply, I remembered. Childhood had been great though I barely recall anything before I went to Japan. Those sakura I stuck to your hair during spring, you stupid gaki. You looked so cute then. I had been mean to you, eh?"_ Fuyu mocked, a weak smile plastered over her lips.

Something told Kanda to say something in comfort but it took up much effort to do so. Yet just when his lips wanted to part, he felt a finger stabbed into his cheeks playfully and turned around in vengefulness to find that the female exorcist had escaped back to her bed and was grinning at him. "Let's sleep now," she laughed as she pulled the blanket to her neck, a smile branding her face. "Ladeedeedum-"

Kanda had not been able to protest anything in response and he had found the girl already drowned in her own sea of 'Z'.

* * *

--

"And you pressed this, an F sharp, with this pedal…"

A deep soothing voice…_ Father?_

Fuyu watched in silent when she realized that no one was able to see or hear her. The girl, her younger self, was seated next to her father by the piano and he was teaching her a tune.

_That familiar tune._

"And yeah, that's it. You have learnt the whole song! Smart girl!" praised the middle-aged man as he fussed over the little girl who had been showered with eight years of her father's love. "Mom will teach you the rest," he chuckled, "I only know the black keys..."

"Okay, Dad. Thank you," beamed the little girl as she began to replay the black keys with her small fingers. "Kanda will be glad to hear this," she smiled in satisfaction.

Just then, a thought suddenly struck her head, the light bulb brimming with delight. She wanted to learn the full song. _Now._

"Moommm!" she yelled as her little body left the seat to find her mother, like a boat leaving the lighthouse to venture into the unknown darkness.

_-Boom_

An explosion; sending its sickening yellow sparks over the place.

"Fuyu, wait! Come back!"

_Father… father?!_

Fuyu gasped as she woke up straight.

It had been a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more. She ran a hand in an attempt to wipe her sweat. _Calm down, _she reassured herself. But the tears refused to heed. She wiped them too, in frustration. Her whole face seemed to be drenched sickeningly.

_Kanda._

Fuyu turned her head to find her partner in deep slumber in his bed. A smile spread delicately over her face, as gladness took charge of her emotions. His face was a surreal state of sleepiness, his eyes closed in comfort.

_Camera._

Her eyes narrowed as an evil thought played in her mind. She took the camera which was placed next to her and grabbed an eyeliner pencil from nowhere.

_Let the fun begin._

* * *

--

The sunlight had begun streaming in even before Fuyu had wakened up. She turned around to find the bed next to her neat and tidy, with Kanda missing. Hmm, yesterday was too stupid for her, she should not have let her emotions gotten the better of her.

_The camera._

A smile played on Fuyu's lips as she crawled out of her bed and reached for the camera.

-_Flick_

Kanda's painted face was nowhere inside. Instead, it had been badly taken pictures of her slumber state. _Kanda!?_

* * *

--

_A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

* * *

--

"Stupid," cursed the blonde Chinese as he rubbed his nose, "Someone had been talking about me…"

Komui chuckled although it was not the first time Bak had been such a narcissist. "Grab some medicine then. So what did you call me for?"

Bak grunted as he sneezed into a tissue paper offered by Wong. "Hmm. Thanks. Remember your little crush, Lia Nakamura?"

A slight colour stained the chief's cheeks as he nodded his head. "That was a long time ago… who can forget those two love birds. Tsk, Lia Nakamura, our science leader and Damien Black, one of our most outstanding exorcists. So what's about them?"

"Yeah, good friends_. That's why I'm Fuyu's godfather, and I wonder why you are not_," beamed Bak proudly, hinting that Damien might have been wary of Komui after all. He cleared his throat and his eyes narrowed for something more serious. "Fuyu's mother, Lia, is a researcher, whom we both knew well, left the Black Order with her husband a few years, after Fuyu had been conceived. I had looked through their family background, and realized that there is something wrong with Lia's father. Mr. Nakamura."

Komui's eyebrow cocked up in amusement. Lia had never mentioned anything about her father before, only about her mother whom she loved deeply. "Lia mentioned that she's half Japanese and Chinese. I guess Mr. Nakamura is the one who had the Japanese blood and probably never saw his granddaughter before. What's wrong with him?"

"His background seemed too simplified for a nobleman like him…" muttered Bak as he flipped through a few document with his hand that was spared from the contaminated tissue paper, "I believed he had something to do with the Earl…"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Just a Break **EDITED**  
**

A/N: It's really a break for me since my writer's block is back again. Then again, it should be called something else since I'm not qualified as a writer. –takes mugen and starts stabbing/samurai's suicide- okay anyway, so the update is either this or next weekend. Hai.

Anyway, this chapter is just to clarify stuff before I proceed any further and bring back the couple together again, since there are quite some question marks. So here goes.

I bought the Gray Ark so i'm going to post some stuff here with the translation from dgraydivinity, but it will only include Kanda, Tyki, and my OC- Fuyu's profile. Yep- I can email you the website if you want to take a look ait too- to ogle at Lavi or Allen or something, just drop me a note(:

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**KANDA YU**

Age: 18  
Nationality: Japanese

Height: 177cm  
Weight: 59kg  
Birthday: 6th June  
Horoscope: Gemini  
Blood Type: AB  
Interest: Gardening, Make Soba (I was right :D)  
Likes: Soba, Tempura, _Piano ( i added this)_  
Dislikes: Anything group-related, and a lot more

**TYKI MIKK**

Age: 26 (approximate)  
Nationality: Portuguese  
Height: 188cm  
Weight: 70kg  
Birthday: Unknown  
Horoscope: Unknown  
Blood Type: O  
Interest: Double life  
Likes: Eating with Eeez and gang, Koi (but I think it's eel), _Art (i added this too)_  
Dislikes: Studying  
Inherited Memory: Pleasure ( i think it's actually Happiness...but nvm)

**FUYU BLACK**

Age: 18

Nationality: Unknown (half a Japanese-Chinese though)

Height: 162cm but heels is save the day

Weight: 45kg and desperate to get rid of those fats

Horoscope: Libra

Blood Type: Should be O- not tested yet

Interest: Art, Sunset-viewing

Likes: Black coffee, Kanda's soba (shh, please don't tell him), that particular necklace she had been given

Dislikes: Pedophiles, weird dirty old men (hint- Master Cross), departure/ death, piano- she only know the black keys for that tune

**Innocence: **

Name: Marionette, nickname _Maat_

Type: Parasite

Extra Info: Maat eats a darn lot and can only materialize if Fuyu chooses too. However all injuries inflicted on him will affect Fuyu indirectly. Oh and he loves bath(:

**Family Background: **

Mother: Lia Nakamura- _Science Leader before Reever/Komui, Japanese-Chinese_

Father: Damien Black- _Exorcist, an orphan from Europe_

Grandfather: Mr. Nakamura _according to Bak, a Japanese nobleman. Fuyu never knew he existed_

Godfather: Bak Chan- _close buddies with her father_

Junior: Allen Walker

Master: Cross Mariam

Childhood Friend: Kanda Yuu

Extra: Fuyu lived with her parents till the age of 8 before they migrated to Japan. Stayed there for two years and met Kanda. Sent back home at the age of 10 alone, and had been living with the Mylenes, knew Chloe Mylene before she went to Japan, and stayed with her. Joined the Order, unaware of her parents' previous jobs which they quitted after they had her, at the age of 17.

* * *

**Give Thanks: **not because i'm some big-shot but because i feel love- :DD

bleached.dragon: _HEY the almighty reviewee! love your reviews- they are always so on-spot, useful and encouraging! thank you so much for your support!_

The-Reject-Crayon: _hey glad to see you're back! update more freq k, my fellow noah fan? thanks for the constant support, they really let me know i'm on track. love-_

liteofsky: _haha i know you don't review but just knowing that you read light up my sky already :D thanks for your support since the beginning! bows and love:D_

Kei-Ten: _hee domo arigato for your reviews too! makes me feel loved:D_

kaito142: _-beam- haha your comments always bring a smile to my dull face. haha thanks so much:D_

Cassiel Lorna: _my fellow tyki-fan you have been MIA recently my dear! do update k? love and thanks:D_

ZOMGwoah: _you changed your name! so cute(: cheer up k? you don't sound too happy recently. thanks for your support and i LOVE yours stories:D_

Snow92: _haha arigato for being there since Twisted! you make me feel loved:D_

addenza: _hey thanks for the constant support ne! haha:D_

bakaneko-kyo: _thanks for the support! i love your name! so cute (even though i don't understand what it means. sweatdrop) :D_

brighteyedcherryblossom, Euphy, YeppMedd, Moonlit Sonatas, blue-tempest, EarthDragonAlchemist, Meg-Li.Ya, Miko Fyra, God-Damed-Dog, Kadaj19, black.baby.me and all those who bother reading my cra_p: THANK YOU! -bows-_

* * *


	11. 11th Card, Jack of Hearts

**Black Love, Exorcised- Card 11, Jack of Hearts**

Snow. White flakes of frozen rain falling delicately onto the Earth's surface in order to purify this dark damned world. It may not mean a lot to the whole world with that small amount, but it means the whole world to that particular person.

Snow. Winter. Fuyu. My name.

This was a dream. And I was the main character for such a twisted plot of fate. A dream. Of course I could remember. I could always feel that eerie sense of coldness every time I starred in my own dream, seizing me tightly like a famished python.

The lady in kimono was kneeling on her knees, crying and begging as she pleaded with another man who reckoned the lady with coolness. Too cool, that it felt heartless like blazing froze, something much worse than snow. That kimono, those soft embroideries of _sakura_ petals, that soothing voice of hers that had been forced an octave higher.

_Mom._ What was she doing there? Dad was nowhere in sight, was he aware of this? Work, he must be with the orphans now, teaching them as he basked in their innocent laughter.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Just tell me where my granddaughter is."

The man finally spoke. He was a fine Japanese, a nobleman perhaps, with his formal attire and sleek white hair. His gaze was firm on my mother yet full of love, love that I had never seen before. An empty shell one picked up casually on the warm sand of the beach that is so devoid of emotions that one could not even hear the gentle echo of the oceans. That was his sort of love.

My mother cried yet again at the demand. She was powerless against the verbal strength of the old man. His hair was swaying upon the light breeze of the winter wind.

Casual steps took me to the man. I wanted to punch him right on the nose for agonizing my mother in such a way. The old man finally looked up, his eyes fixed upon me. Was he able to see me? My knees shook a little at his loving yet harsh gaze.

"Your husband would be back soon. I will be waiting for your answer," said the man softly in Japanese as his gaze went right past me and back to my mother, "_my dear daughter_."

_Grandfather? _

Had he been the man whom my grandmother cried over at night? Had he been the one who abandoned my mother's family and made me grandfather-less? Had he…?

The shriek of my mother sank me back from the land of queries almost immediately. It suddenly struck me that I had seen him before. He was _that_ old guy.

_That old guy._ Kanda had hated him upon first sight. I had never really wondered who he was, or even wondered why my parents' eyes had creased with worry when I told them about him. I had never thought that he would be my grandfather.

It was just one of those lazy weekdays when the teachers would grant us the hour to bask under the gentle sunlight and play around on the soft grass. The sand was piling high up as the group of young girls giggled in delight. I was one of them, and had been sent away to get some more decorations being the 'designer of the castle'.

He had stopped me, the old man, as he greeted me in Japanese.

My Japanese was still alright since I had been staying here for two years. Nothing fabulous though, anything out of my range would be alien language out of my little dictionary.

His voice was friendly and gentle, like a dove as he bent over to accommodate my height and talked to me.

"Fuyu Nakamura?"

I nodded my head, though confusion flooded that small capacity why he called me by my mother's surname.

The old man chuckled and converted into speaking perfect English. I smiled at the ease of speaking to someone with my familiar tongue, and chatted a little with him. It was one of those little accomplishments that kids enjoyed when they were given the honor to talk about their family. Family pride, they said. I blabbered on. Y_eah, granny's fine. That's why I live. Yeah._

Then he did something weird. It was not that I was unhappy, but it made me feel a little upset that my tongue was limited to two and a half language only- English, Chinese, and half Japanese. The old man had begun to speak in a language that was new to my ears, something that I was never exposed before, which I now did- the old Bible language. It made no sense to me at that tender age. And the curly wily streams of foreign language served no help to my interpretation as it ran out of his tongue while placed his fingers on my forehead.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Someone shouted in perfect Japanese.

The old man turned around with a frown on his face that slowly evolved into an amused expression as the two of us discovered that the one who shouted was none other than a young Japanese- Kanda Yuu. I smiled at him though to show that all was fine.

"Ah, your boyfriend?' Pondered the old man aloud, his smile never leaving, "How adoring. I've got to go now, my young child. You were brought up well." Yet before I could send him a farewell too, a kiss from him to my forehead freaked me out. That was, perhaps, _too much._

"Oi, you!" shouted Kanda as he begun to charge over, a wooden sword in his hand. "Stupid, don't you know…"

"Stupid Fuyu…"

"Fuyu…"

_Huh, since when did Kanda call me by my name?_

"Fuyu, wake up!"

My eyes peered open at that. Oh yeah, I was in a dream.

"It's been three hours. Kuro-chan's nowhere in sight," said the voice yet again. Kuro, who was that…? That name just seemed to dangle around my ears. Kuro… Krory!

"Yeah yeah, okay let's go find him," I said, my yawns muffling most of what I was trying to say. The sleep on the train had been comfortable, I thought, as my eyes finally willed themselves to open to the bright sunlight.

A gasp of loud laughter soon escaped from my mouth almost immediately when I saw my Junior, Allen Walker. The young man was sleeping with his head tilted to one side and his face had "Lenalee" written all over it in invisible ink as he drooled a trail of saliva a metre long. Good thing Lavi was unable to read that, or so I thought.

"Wake up, Allen," nagged Lavi as he hit our comrade's head. "Fuyu, you try that direction with Maat, while the two of us search this." He pointed at the other end of the train.

"Okay."

* * *

--

The strong scent of tobacco greeted the two as they opened the door to the next carriage. Cheap cigarette though, Allen was able to pick up the grades of tobacco just by sniffing them. Memories of his master crept up to him with a shroud of misery as he recalled how Master would smack him every time he brought home what was deemed as inferior cigarette.

"I'm sorry, but this area is prohibited to young boys."

He had not expected what he was able to see though; three men and a little boy accompanied next to a very much naked Krory whom looked back at the two of them with much guilt as he shivered in the cold weather. Allen's eyes were drawn almost immediately to what they were surrounding.

Scattered poker cards, like shattered memories dug up unwillingly, lying on the wooden planks of the train. Poker cards, those 56 of them, his long lost friends. An evil thought sent its tentacles slowly up to the little lad's head and engulfed him.

"This cloak which is made of pure silver, along with Krory's clothes, would be placed as bets. Count me in."

"Allen-kun," gasped Lavi as the evil aura from Allen affected him too.

The men received the boy with much amused enthusiasm, as they parted a small gap to accommodate the two exorcists. The grins engraved on the three men's faces were getting wider as the cards were reshuffled by the gloved hands of the white-haired boy.

_-Knock_

The group of players took no notice as someone knocked on the carriage door, their attention limited to the playing cards of red and black.

_-Knock_

"Come in," said the man in the middle as he grunted with his cancer stick in his mouth. His eyes had stayed on with the boy and his fanciful shuffling of the cards, yet his mind redirected his attention to the new visitor. _Another player perhaps?_

"Add her as another bet, boy," said the man smugly, as smoke curled down his throat like a leech to a bare skin.

"What?"

The sudden exclamation and request sent the group of male hormones to stare at the intruder. A young lady with a charcoal brown hair that curled a little at its tail stared back with glaring black eyes at the offending man. Her mouth was suppressed with anger as she spitted her words out with contempt.

The man in thick glasses only smiled at the female exorcist in amusement and drifted his attention back to the group. "You didn't hear me? I said 'add her as another bet, boy'."

Allen's eyes danced dangerously in its evil sea and nodded his head. "Sure," he replied.

"My dear Junior," whispered the female exorcist with much withheld anger and disbelief, "you're sick of your life, right?" Betting was illegal at his age, much said about betting on a human, or her. Visions of brightly endorsed vocabulary shone through the cabin with all its might to shoot the young man. Even Lavi was shocked. "Are you out of your mind? Yuu-chan's sure to stick his mugen down your throat!"

"Who's that?" queried the man in thick glasses yet again as the toxic fume from his cigarette lingered down his throat yet again, this time like a question mark as he shifted his gaze on the crimson-hair lad. His friends laughed in correspond and cheered in wolfish delight. "Shh, I'm not sharing."

"Who? Yuu-chan? Fuyu's boyfriend, duh," answered Lavi with much intended innocence that invited a scorning Fuyu.

An 'hmm' crawled out from the man's mouth as he watched, a little cross-eyed, at the toxic signals his cancer stick sent out.

Fuyu's mouth dropped open in distain. "Pedophiles, I'm getting out of the here,' she said with a slight tremble of disgust as she begun to unbutton her exorcist coat to drape it over a shivering Krory who muttered a 'thanks' while the other men wolf-whistled in victory. _Tolerance_, she mumbled to herself, as she opened the door yet again to leave the place. The last thing she wanted was to send Maat down on that thick-spectacles-geek wannabe.

"Hey miss," yelled someone whose voice was much softer and higher as he trailed her, his small fingers grasping hers. Fuyu turned around to find the little boy who had been in the room with the three men grabbing on to her finger. "They are actually not like that…" he defended, his eyes sparkling with childhood innocence. An uncontrollable urge to pat his soft brown hair touched her. 'Why would such a kid be with them?' she contemplated as she walked down the train with the young kid in hand.

* * *

--

"Sorry. Leave this out," said the geek wannabe as he swung his necklace over to his back even as they sat on the cold wooden floor stark naked.

Allen casted a doubt over the action but agreed anyway. Probably something precious to him passed on from his mother or something.

_-Knock_

"Hey, are you all done?" asked a voice as the person knocked on the door.

_Fuyu Black._

A smirk crept over the bespeculated man's lips as he speculated the face of the female exorcist turning a bashful shade of sakura pink when she saw the bareness of their body. A chuckle came out of his throat as he directed his words to the lady, his voice teasing. There was no need for him to mask his voice- she would not be able to recognize him anyway. "Sorry lady, I've tried my best." He chuckled yet again when her face wrinkled in disgust at his comment.

_-Berg Mines_

"Well, that's our stop!"

_Fuyu Black._

The image of her crossing her arms over her cross-studded chest and suppressed lips engraved a deep impression of her and her companions in his mind. The goodbye was a sincere one, and the gift of cards a heartwarming one.

_Sayonara, Fuyu._

* * *

--

I've been thinking about the way you really move me  
And I've been thinking about the love  
Darling I've been thinking about the way we are together  
It's me and you  
We're pulling through  
No matter what they say

'Cause you give me joy  
And being together feels so good  
I want to thank you for the chance  
To live this life like you should and you know  
That you give me joy  
You're all I ever want to know  
So thank you  
Thank you  
You bring me my joy

--

* * *

A/N: A light-hearted chapter with more Allen in it done! More elaboration on Fuyu and yep- the reason why she detests pedophiles. :D Please do R&R- love(: and i edited Chapter 10 to add stuff.

Song: Joy- Mika Nakashima (this lively tune really suited this chapter)

Next Chapter: Full Noah Time :D


	12. Bed after Midnight

**Black Love, Exorcised- ****Bed after Midnight**

"Seriously, I don't think that you people got me back just to do Rhode's homework, eh?" yawned the Noah as he swung the pencil in between his fingers and began to poke the innocent book with much contempt and boredom.

"Of course not," beamed the Earl with his toothpaste endorsed smile and passed him a checkered card. "You have some much important task to be assigned to. A mission with our dear Rhode, and a list of people for you to delete, appending to your address."

A sigh escaped from Tyki's lips as he stared at the list. "Ain't this a little too far?" He rested his chin on his wrist as he scanned through the long list of names waiting to be erased from existence. Yet one name lingered on longer than expected, shining out of the list like a splat of red on a fresh white canvas without his consciousness of it.

_Raven Black._

That name had not appeal to him very much but he or she was just another person to be erased.

* * *

--

The amber light provided by the combustion of logs in the fireplace lit up the dark room he was in. The warmth from the heat generated embraced him into the alluring surrounding as he sipped his alcoholic drink from his wine glass silently. The red liquid stained his lips a little, the color shimmering as he swirled the fragile glass with his fingers in a nonchalant manner.

It was not that he like wine, really, but the bittersweet aftertaste of the burgundy beverage can be addictive at times to make him drink it. He was unable to sleep though it was already late past twelve on the clock. He could not, anyway, as his thoughts swam around in a senseless direction to nowhere.

He was happy today after all, as happiness basked him all over more than he intended. The slight roll of her eyes and the look of disdain amused him to no end. She was still the same after all this while. The blushing look of embarrassment in reaction to their not so clothed bodies and the connection she shared with Eaze. Ah, splendid, the way her eyes shone the colour of her family name. He had no expect to see her again, but it was good enough, like a surprise present received by an orphan on Christmas Day.

Glad to see she was cheerful again, at ease with her own group of friends, and to be relaxed and pink in health.

The clock continued to tick on, along with the images of everything special, as the effects of the alcoholic drink began to sink him into a deep slumber. The wood continued to burn on, its flame licking at the fuel provider.

* * *

--

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too  
Do you even know you met me_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

--

* * *

"Tyki-_pon_, you ought to know the proper attire for breakfast, don't you," chided Earl though his smile had never left his monstrous features. "And the time you awake is totally unacceptable."

The table of Noahs regarded the late arriver with laziness as he sat down amidst them. He was indeed improperly attired, with his white shirt tucked out and his coat nowhere to be seen. He did place an attempt to pull on a necktie though, but it was badly done with his collar unbuttoned. The young man yawned in regard to the Earl's words, picked up his silver cutlery and began to dine in wordlessly.

He looked around after awhile to realize that he was the only one who was still having breakfast, other than Skinn who was indulging in his sweetened egg, as the rest were busy in their activities around the dining table. Tyki wrinkled his nose a little when it detected a chemical smell in the air that was polluting his eggs and bacons.

_Rhode and Jasdero_, he cussed silently when he realized that they had been the source. His young niece was painting the nails of the vain boy and the annoying smell of vanish was vaporizing and creeping up his nose like some toxic slug. He could also feel his lungs deflating like a balloon and his tastebuds withering like wheats in a drought. 

_Shiny coal black_, he suddenly realized as he stomach turned a little, the colour _she_ had on her nails when he washed the dried maroon crust away from them. The simple thought took away the disdain that he had of the polish as he poked at his food again, a smile hidden behind those glassy gole eyes.

"Hey Tyki," pinpointed Jasdero as he looked up from his nails, "what's that shiny thing around your neck? Looks kind of feminine." And he began to roar into laughter despite Rhode scolding him not to move around. It was only after a while when the table settled down that the punk asked again. "Why are you not gone yet?"

Tyki scowled at the twin and looked down immediately. He cursed, as he hastily placed the necklace back behind his shirt. He had forgotten to tuck it in and that kid had decided to stick his nose in. He said nothing to the boy and continued to attack his bacon with small measured moves.

It was Earl who decided to explain matters as he glanced up from his knitting. "They are only going off in the latter half of the day," he punctuated with a dozen hearts. _And that necklace did look a little familiar… Yohan?, _pondered his silence as he tied a little knot to end his mitten; his little piece of grandma's work, of perhaps, _love_.

* * *

--

The room lit up as he walked past, held in brightness by a little white candle exhausting itself beyond limits as the flame licked at it furiously. Tyki stopped in his tracks and stood right in front of the door, as if enchanted by the light that was casted on the shiny black instrument. It had been after breakfast and he was to get to his room when he decided to take an alternative way back.

A mystical force made his legs take the initiative to venture into the room, like a moth mesmerized by the lonely streetlight as it flew round and round it. Once he was in the room, instinct made him lift up the cover of protection, and his fingers slide across the ivory keys, dancing a tune with the notes produced every time he applied pressure to the white teeth.

"_Tyki, may I come in?"_ asked a young female voice as she peered from the side of the door. He nodded his head and his niece entered the room and settled herself next to him on the long chair. It was good to see her so quiet, something rare while she watched and listened to the melody conjured up. It was beautifully nostalgic, as if everyone knew it by heart even though they may have never heard it. The song was heavily sorrowful, yet there was a slight hint of cheerful if one strained their ear to dissect the notes for hidden meanings. There was peace found in the chaotic notes of emotions.

The song finally ended, with the two happily in conclusion. Her uncle muttered a soft '_that's al_l' and covered the notes, taking his leave as he smiled at her.

Rhode frowned. The song was beautiful no doubt, it was taught by Uncle Yohan before he left, but it had casted a shadow of doubt on her the more she listened to it. It sounded… _strange_. And she realized what had been the problem.

"Tyki," asked the girl as she swung her legs over the chair, "why did you only play the white keys of the piano?"

The older Noah stopped in his track and turned around with a confused face. "What white keys?"

"Keys of the piano, it sounded funny without the black keys," she explained, her eyebrow knitting a little.

"Hmm. You mean there's black ones?"

Rhode looked at the music idiot who had played like a Beethoven just a few minutes ago with a wide disbelief look and shook her head. _No wonder he had never been to school_. "Never mind, let's go now. That old _general_'s waiting for us," chirped the young girl, as the cheerful tone masked the sinister meaning behind them all.

--

* * *

A/N: A week later's update yet it feels like it had been a month. I'm really sorry, school's started. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Noah, do comment and review. Yeah. A few more chapters to the end of this story, hooray! :D

Song: Truth, Ryan Cabrera- _quite an outdated song already, but it felt right for this chapter so yep. Great song, do listen to it some time. _


	13. 13 Splashes of Colours

**Black Love, Exorcised- 13 Splashes of ****Colors**

_#1: __White; the uniform of the defenders_

The corners of his eyes lifted a little, his smile a weak but genuine one, as the Chinese pushed up his spectacles on his sharp nose bridge.

He was tired, she could see_, _exhausted from the work that had piled up even higher than before.

"It's alright to take a break since I have been sending you missions after one another," he explained, "You can bring Kanda for a good walk around too."

The exorcist hesitated, the brows on her head knitted into a cross, her guilty overwhelming her brain in telling her to accept it. "But…"

"It's your homeland for a reason. You can treat it as some sort of inspection around the region after you had completed the one in the city."

"But…"

"That's an order. Go now Fuyu, Kanda's waiting."

--

* * *

_#2: __Gray; the fur on her innocence_

The wolf attacked the monsters coldheartedly, as its master guided him from the side. He was having fun; of course, as it had been a long while since he had such a long fight. But Maat could not help but sense the underlying emotions of his master. He was sure that even the weird alpha male wannabe accompanying her could sense his master's impending dark clouds. There was a mixture, like those mushy foods of meat and corn and god knows what she sometimes feed him, of emotions. Perhaps something enjoyable like getting his paws in the mud, with a heavy dose of sadness and guilt when she reprimands him for the action. Humans, God had made them too complex.

--

* * *

_#3: __Black; the sinister grin on her young face_

Darkness, it was overwhelming him. Seizing him by the throat as it lifted him out of the galaxy, depriving him of oxygen and all those things that he needed. Wait. What exactly did he need? What was it that he had really needed?

Love.

Yes, that was exactly what he had always wanted. The feeling of love as he surrounded himself among young children and innocent laughter made the idea of basking under the gentle ray of the afternoon sun pale in stark contrast. Oh the oxymoron.

The smile on children had always been pure and saccharine, like candy on little children's tongue as the heat of it began to melt the glucose of the artificial chemical, making the grins on their faces widened.

Grins.

Memories rushed him by, too fast, too strong. What was it with the little girl's grin that made him so disturbed? The corner of her mouth, the way it curled up like a crescent moon, it had made him petrified.

Yes. General Yeegar finally realized what it was. The grin; it had lost the innocence that children were supposed to have.

--

* * *

_#4: __Purple; the dark power held within_

The dash of evilness stabbed the old man coldheartedly as the attacker stuffed an unidentified object into his body, its pain consuming his sanity and health.

The old man knew who his attackers were, since they had introduced themselves politely before the attack, but that was not the point. The point was that they were people bounded by the crown of crosses on their forehead.

Those marked by devils.

The old general had stood no chance. The young girl had tortured him out of his stable mentality and brought out his innermost fears, while the young man had brutally brought him down to his knees with those bone-breaking attacks.

Their dark attacks were always accompanied by their dark grins.

Noahs; the symbol of evil.

--

* * *

_#5: Pink; the plaything of fun_

She was having fun, of course. The way she waved the parasol around, sometimes placing it over her small shoulders, sometimes stepping on it as it levitated her from the ground. Fun. Of course it was fun. That stupid old man had been screaming and dashing around like a headless chicken when everything was just images she conjured up with the splendid powers of hers.

Stupid.

But that was the reason it was so fun. Even the song she had been singing to was so enjoyable. This was just a little game. And kids love games like the way girls were made to love that candy colour. And Rhode loved candies.

--

* * *

_#6: Red; the delicious colour of sadism_

Blood dripped. Laughing as it rolled sleekly down those white hair of that stupid old man as he laid there in an unconscious state. The angry slash was branded on his chest, imprinted with victory and glory as his arms were tied up in a cross manner.

His head drooped in an awkward manner, tears running down his face.

Broken. Pain. Humiliated.

Sorry, my dear children, for I had failed to protect you all.

--

* * *

_#7: Orange: the warmth in his ways_

Warmth was the only thing she felt when she first met the general. She was glad that he had welcomed Allen with open arms too, as that will definitely change the impression he held for those people with that rank. But General Yeegar is different. He is full of love. A smile of brilliance shone on Lenalee's delicate face.

--

* * *

_#8: Yellow,__ the food he prepared_

His eyes lit up almost immediately when he saw the dishes of food that had been prepared for him by General Yeegar. Omelet with a generous dose of tomato sauce to compliment the lovely dish laid out right in front of him.

Itadakimas, he thanked, as he began to tuck in his food of delight. it had been a long time since he found anyone who cooked as well as Jerry.

Err, second helpings please?

--

* * *

_#9: Green, the victory in his hand_

It felt great. The strong surge of power through him as he took the innocence held out by Tyki. Squeezed. Smashed. Crushed. Destroyed.

For every shattered piece of innocence of that darn sick colour meant a wide stride to victory.

Oh the delight, the delight!

--

* * *

_#__10: Blue, the feeling in his heart_

It was not fear, not disgust, not anything when he first saw the body. Wait. That was not the correct word. The general is still alive. Just not of a proper form. He was utterly broken.

The sight crushed his heart. How could anyone be so brutally heartless? His age should have already made the attacker pause in humiliating his victim in such a gory way.

The general was the one who had changed his impressions on those people of that rank. He had been so kind, so gentle to them like a father tending to his first born child. The grief was overwhelming. He could not stop the tears as his body trembled with emotions.

--

* * *

_#11: Silver, the symbol of danger_

They were in constant danger. He knew that since he joined in the mission. But this was so much harsher than what he had expected. The raw and vulnerability of human, the weakness of flesh upon metal, and the defeat of power against the weak were all packages that came along with the coat.

Exorcists, we laid down our lives for others.

--

* * *

_#12: Gold, the additional responsibility and burden_

The buttons dangled limply from the thread that held on to it pathetically. It used to be a figure of authority and power, of age and wisdom. Yet now it was just to decorate the very cloth of its owner from humiliation and cold from the winter wind.

Perhaps Generals were just humans too.

--

* * *

_#13: Transparent, the most colorful of them all_

The tears on her cheeks, rolling as the old man sang his last song. It had made no sense, which made her cry even harder.

They say that girls were made of water, but how can one explain about the wet stains on those guys' cheeks. He was crying, aching, both for the miserable state of the general and her, those two he loved deeply.

The heart, whatever it was, was their grasp of victory, the confirmation of the war. Yet on the other hand, whatever it was, it had caused the death of many innocents.

God is cruel and kind, in his many own ways, muttered Allen, yet his words managed to tear down the dark night.

--

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it seemed more of a drabble to me, and had been getting shorter as it progressed. :X Had a hard time thinking of all the colours but struggled it out nonetheless. Yippee. Hope it's not too confusing- its about Yeegar's death and stuff about it, though I would say Fuyu had or knows nothing about it. Yepyep. Two more chapter, yeah. :D

Boohoo though, that the new arc does not contain Noahs. And on a random thought, if Tyki's fangirls cried over his long belated return, what about those of tjhe twins? Longer wait, longer agony. Hai.


	14. RIPCHLOEMYLENE

**Black Love, Exorcised- RIP.CHLOE.MYLENE**

Okay, here goes the chapter that I previewed in the previous story with more added stuff- i kinda just ripped out the whole of that chapter. I just realised I did a lot of pointless description last time. Anyway, hope you sit back and relax with a cup of black coffee and hopefully enjoy the chapter- one more to go(:

And the fourteen comes from the letters in my title(:- had a hard time squeezing one out of my puny brain. Reviews are appreciated as encouragements(:

Song: Motherland by Crystal Kay – from FMA, i love it:D

* * *

--

The train journey to their next destination was supposed to be short, yet long enough for his comrade to fall fast asleep. The previous mission had been exhausting, and Maat had acquired a certain amount of injuries that had been reflected on Fuyu, while his had healed reasonably fast enough.

Akumas were an unpredictable lot. They bred like rats. Never-ending.

Kanda sighed as he looked at the sleeping exorcist next to him, his eyes lingering a little longer at her sprained ankle that had been bandaged. He could have mediated now if that silly girl could stop nodding her head while sleeping. Her eyes were tightly shut, her lips held together and her face was an expression of allure.

-_Tot tot tot_

How annoying, he thought, and placed her head gently upon his shoulder subconsciously. He did not really want the girl to start cursing and polluting the cabin should she knocked her head against the hard surface of the cabin's window. Kanda could hear her heartbeat fairly well, as warm blood flowed through her body, while her breathing was kind of calming him down, as it made his muscles relax. Ah, peace at last.

_Hmm._

A yawn from Fuyu alerted Kanda from his mediation.

"Huh? Sorry," muttered Fuyu when she woke up from dreamland, her eyes still covered by a glassy glaze, as she lifted her head from Kanda, with a confused expression draped on her face. "I must have been heavy. Did I drool on you?" She laughed out loud, the smile breaking her sleepy face, as she tugged at Kanda's sleeves this and that way in inspection for any unsightly stain.

"Che," he complained, as he struggled out of her teasing, grabbed the luggage and got out of the train.

* * *

--

_I'm back to where I belong, where I did feel like a proper human._

--

* * *

The sky was like an acrylic painting of delft blue background with streams of gray clouds lining across the board. Why, the dull clouds were ironically cheerful-looking, calmly looking on at the children of God. There was a light drizzle that landed lightly on any and every surface. A cry, no, it was a washing process to clean up the past_. _

_Especially when this rain was nothing as compared to that day almost a year ago when it was showering so heavily that one could not even see anything a few meters away._

The grass today was of a healthy earth green, its colour of the same shade as the many tombstones that had sprouted on of it- dull yet with a slight hint of joy. Was it her hallucination- _they appeared relieved to be out of the ground of darkness._ There was no one at the cemetery today, or so it seemed, other than for a young lady in black uniform under the shelter of her grey umbrella walking with slow light footsteps to her destination. Something stood out from her monochrome dress code; a red rose with complete petals bundled with love. It only took a few minutes before she got where she had wanted to go.

Pit-pat, went the rain- a lulling sound as it gently pattered on her umbrella. She was finally here, after so long, and had made this place to be her first destination right after they had alighted from the train. Kanda had been nice, strangely, accompanying her quietly as they made their way into the woods.

Fuyu put her umbrella by her side with tenderness, ignoring the rain, and stared at the words as her fingers moved followed the curves and turns of the engraved alphabets.

RIP

CHLOE MYLENE

That name sounded so distinctively familiar, but of course, Chloe had been her friend for almost a decade. If it had not been what that had happened, Fuyu would not be standing here or wearing this certain uniform_. Did you approve of my decision?_ She thought so, since the latter had always been supportive of the Order. Her days in the Order had been alright, missions after missions, and perhaps a few random moments that really crackled her up. Yet she could not help but feel a rush of relief to be back here and away from the Order, to be finally home_. _

_Tadaima_, she muttered between her dry and chapped lips, slightly moist by the moisture of the rain. _Tadaima._

Words meant for perhaps Chloe alone. Fuyu did ponder before, if it would be better that she didn't took up Master's offer, if she chose to stay in this town, would she have led a happier life? Moreover, it was that every time, when yet another Akuma was taken down, that Fuyu questioned if Chloe was watching her every moves from up there. Is heaven really all that fluffy and puffy?

A small smile spread over her face as if mocking at her for asking so many foolish questions. Silly girl. Fuyu held the red rose in her palms and gave it a little kiss, never mind the thorns as the gloves were protecting her, before gently placing the delicate flower on the long grass upon her friend.

It was at that moment when she realized that there was another flower placed there too. A black one- only people who attended Chloe's funeral would know that the latter preferred the morbid colour. Elated, Fuyu looked up and around but could see nothing but rows and rows of neatly-planted trees and tombstones.

_A shadow?_

A shadow. The unclear image. A tall man with an umbrella standing amidst the shadows of the surrounding. _Who was it?_

"Oi Fuyu," growled a voice that startled her. "Time to go now."

Fuyu turned in the direction of the voice only to find her partner holding on to an umbrella as he stood impatiently in the rain, with hers in his other hand, waiting. "Did you see...?" She mumbled to herself, her thoughts wandering off.

"What."

"Never mind, let's go," chirped the female exorcist as she hooked up onto his shoulder and dragged the Japanese exorcist away, pretending that nothing had ever happened as she took back her umbrella_._ Kanda could not have been that tall. Yet she could not help but felt that she had to literally tear herself away from the shadows that had clung stubbornly to her long coat.

* * *

_--_

_It upsets me to see you with another man._

_Darn. Was that jealousy?_

--

* * *

The duo had walked away from the cemetery into the town area where the rain had begun to lighten into nothing. The sky was a moist sight of soft blue, cloudless and blank. People were starting to get out of their house, holding on to their parasol and hats, as they pondered into the sky before stepping out in their best shoes. They took no notice of the two newcomers, preferring to mind their own business and the unpredictable weather.

The next destination was nearer than Kanda had expected, but it was a pleasant sight nonetheless. A old house, thought not yet qualified as antique, stood out in the middle row of the other houses looking a little too Fuyu-ish. It was a feeling of familiarity, or recognition even though he had never been here before, and most importantly of family. It was something that had made up Fuyu as she was. The house was made of bricks of a fading stone gray, with plants creeping and lingering over the houses, bringing life to it. There was a little neat mailbox made of wood in front of the house.

THE MYLENE FAMILY

The words indicated the identity of the owners within the house, sending a warm and homely message to visitors. It was no reason why Fuyu had treasured her time in this small town so much.

"Go on, go Kan'," said Fuyu as she pushed him softly towards the house though they were at least a good five metres from her foster parents' house. "Kan'-", she hardly call him that now, only years ago when she was afraid of some silly shadow in the dark and screamed for him to check them out. A twig, curtain, shadow, whatever it was, it had never been what Fuyu had feared.

_Kan'-_

"Hmm," he muttered and walked in front, half annoyed that he had been so generous to help her, the other understanding why she did not want to go near the house. For fear to see them again, for fear that she would not be able to tear herself away should anyone recognise her. Fear, could be so overwhelming that it kills at times. He had senses it once they left the cemetery. The inconstant pace of her steps as she tried to lead the way yet falling back at times. There had been a _constant attempt_ to keep up with him. Yet reluctance can never beat the feeling of homesickness.

_Sickness; can be contagious at times._

Kanda bent down a little as he opened the mailbox, and placed the small parcel and letter Fuyu had passed on to him. _Nothing much, just a letter of reassurance to them_, she had said while looking away. Hmm. The Japanese took a look around him before placing the parcel gently into the mailbox.

_Thank you._

He came back less than a few minutes later to a much silent Fuyu who had thanked him softly, and began on to their next destination, neither knowing what to say at all.

* * *

--

_I'm still living happily _

_In this city without you_

_Because I feel that _

_That's the one thing I can do now_

_It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears_

_After you rest your tired heart_

_Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep_

_Like the young children_

_This vast world is connected_

_The white clouds will flow and turn into wind_

_To reach you_

_Will my voice reach you?_

_I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you_

_I want to be the sky for you_

_Even enveloping all of your pains_

_Whenever I look up, I want to feel_

_That I'm not alone even if I'm far away_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

_Let there be a place I can return to_

--

* * *


	15. A Hundred and Fifty Thousand

**Black Love, Exorcised- ****A Hundred and Fifty Thousand**

The campus was filled with people, not only students- my juniors, but people of all ages and social backgrounds. This was it- the annual charity auction hosted by the school in collaboration with the art museums and artists all around.

We came with excitement, alright- maybe it was me only, as Kanda accompanied me to my alma mater. It may not be the actual term, since I quitted school, but I was past the graduating year already anyway. Coming back to this school only bring memories- moments of laughter, tears, joy and love. This was the environment that nurtured me for the past few years. This was where I had chosen to leave to pursue a new life.

Kanda and I had just departed from the art museum which we had visited after going back to the Mylenes. The original place had been ruined and had now been replaced by a new structure which strangely resembled a fanciful prison to me. _Weird,_ perhaps it was just because I no longer felt anything for this place. Feelings get destroyed when the physical structure is destructed sometimes too.

The graphite work was still there, I had noted with much overwhelming guilt, and it had been donated from the artist himself to the museum. _The artist. His friend. My-_

I did not feel like continuing any further.

The artworks came one after the other, each selling for a decent price as the well-dressed auctioneer, my principal, directed this and that price with his wooden hammer which reminded me of Lavi, minus the 'strike' portion.

"Next is the work of yet another famous artist; 'The Exorcised'. Price starts from a thousand."

I looked up almost immediately, as surprise caught me red-handed, sweeping me off my feet where I stood at the side of the event with a samurai, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was had been to sheer luck and miracle that I had not fallen over the ledge in the ancient white campus hall.

"_The Exorcised_"; a painting that had a scene of artfully painted pink lotus petals scattered over a vast land of snow, seeming to be bleeding from blood drawn by a delicate butterfly. The painting was so evoking that one could have thought that the insect was fluttering its wings with the pleasure of victory. The irony, as the lotus could have provided food for the butterfly on such an extreme weather. Morbid too, but it struck me deeply like a stake through a vampire.

"Two thousand", I yelled almost instinctively, the words catching me by surprise too. I could feel Kanda's fingers around my arm as he warned me with a disbelief look that was none too happy. Exorcists should not be involved in money matters too much.

"Five thousand," someone else shouted, a man of higher coarse voice who seemed none too approachable with those slit eyes that looked as if Kanda had sliced open two lines on his face just for some desperately needed vision. Evil thought it was, but that man had a companion who wore fur, real minx fur that was simply offending for my eyes.

"Ten thousands," I shouted, not before earning a few gasps from the audience as they wonder who this young lady was.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing," chided Kanda as he bore me down with murderous intent.

"Nothing, just trying to increase the value of the painting," I replied cheekily, now bending for revenge to beat those animal-abusers down, suddenly feeling like Master with his money-wasting ways. "The Order would thank me for helping them to do some charity."

"Fifteen thousands," protested the narrow-vision man as he tried to look around for whomever pitting himself against him for the painting. He was wrong, that is, I'm a female- a 'herself'. Fifty thousand was nothing to the Order, I smirked.

"Hundred thousand!"

"Hundred and twenty thousand!" Those four words practically danced out of my mouth as the principal beamed in pure delight like a little boy who had just received a railway set for his very first Christmas.

"_Hundred and fifty thousand."_

A new low and dark voice, a newcomer, a new competitor, who drew gasps and shock from the audience with his new offer. Who was it? The smile of my principal's face spread out like paint blot on calligraphy paper.

"Hundred and fifty thousand dollars? Going once," The audience was harmoniously in silence. "Going twice," That amount was just too much for the two of us. "Going thrice," A sigh escaped from my lips. "Sold!" I took Kanda's arm and prepared to leave. He was most probably still annoyed with my participation in this auction, his steps lagging behind as he tried to keep a distance from me. I ignored him. I just had to pray for the new owner to treat the painting well. There was sentimental value in it after all.

"The new owner of "The Exorcised" had just kindly decided to donate the painting to the school!"

I swirled around almost immediately as soon as the sound waves of my principal's voice reached my ear. What? Who was it?

A smile smirked on my mouth. I was glad, you bet. "Okay Kanda, I'm satisfied now. Let's go."

Kanda shook his head in disapproval as he crossed his arms across his chest, a sigh erupting from his throat as he glared at me. His steps which followed me were laced with anger.

"Stop those eyes, they are blazing me off. Come there's still plenty of time before the train arrives, let's bring some local delicacy back to treat the rest."

* * *

--

Hiding snugly under the comfort of our blanket as we basked under the dim glow of the lamp, Chloe and I were just having one of our girls-talk before night time. The soft cricking sound from the life outside the house could be heard distinctly in the dark, the soft breathing as we breathed in the moist dark air in the room.

Giggling in a child-like manner as we talked about our potential love life and such, Chloe suddenly popped a question to me innocently. "Hey Fuyu," she tickled me by the sides as a sinister smile crept up her pale features that reflected badly under then warm light, "What kind of guys would you be interested in?"

"_Well," _I chuckled,_ "I think I'll be more interested to be a nun to stay by you."_

"Seriously," Chloe mocked, as a note of unappreciative escaped from her lips, "But I want my husband!"

"_Alright alright, if I ever had a lover, he can either be slightly geek-looking with framed spectacles but romantic and adoring, or be a dashing bad man that will sweep me off my feet instantly. But I want to see you in a bride's gown first."_

"We will be getting married on the same day!"

"_I said he would be a lover. Not a husband!"_

Yet that had been five years ago. Now my wish could never be fulfilled. Why do good things always come in two and be too much to handle?

_I have chosen to forget, hadn't I?_

* * *

--

_The necklace on me had felt like a thousand tons, clinging, tugging, like exhausted slaves confined to rusting chains around their angry and raw ankles as they walked across the rugged street._

_Like memories never able to break free._

--

* * *

The debonair aristocrat stared at the graphite artwork in appreciation, a smirk on his lips as he studied the drawing for yet another dozen times. His mind was drifted somewhere though, a destination so far, a broken kite that had eloped with the wind, as he thought about what that had happened earlier on.

The little dude had been wailing that darn morbid name once, twice, thrice, and a million times since he stepped into the dark woods. With his high pitch voice, he grabbed onto the bars, and moaned at him to take some action.

Which he would not, he asserted to that little striped dude, as he was too lazy to commit to his mission at such a lovely place like this. Confidence bounded him that the person, whoever he or she was, that he would be able to get rid of that person at his own leisure time.

_Raven Black_. Whoever this morbid person is.

"The charity auction is about to start soon, wouldn't you hurry up please?" Chided a middle aged woman at her husband, her fur-made scarf screaming distaste and disgust. Her husband only frowned at her and followed hurriedly. He looked like a chicken in his coop with his hen pecking him.

A chuckle came from him, as he mocked at the couple silently.

_Auction? Oh right, the annual auction. I shall take a trip down there then._

* * *

--

Komui smacked his forehead into his palm as he scanned through the documents again. The work had doubled, tripled, multiplied, as information on the generals' whereabouts continued to pour in. it had been worse since Yeegar's assault; the death that made no one but the Noahs happy. Sadistic joy.

-Ring ring

"Hello?" The chief greeted as he picked up the receiver; his eyes half closing from exhaustion and demanding for Lenalee's coffee.

"Bak here, I've found out the name."

Silence gripped the Chinese as he embraced himself for the sudden news- Fuyu's grandfather. "Who is it?"

The Asian Branch Chief sounded none the too happy as he brought the mouthpiece closer to his lips. The answer came almost as a whisper.

"_Yohan Nakamura_."

The truth dropped like stone in water, its ripples creating multiple impacts of destruction.

* * *

--

_We __used to pray for this moment to last_

_Forever_

_Yet now it is beginning to feel like a prison of entrapment_

_The punishment of waiting_

_Silence of waiting shrouding the sky as I continue to wait_

_If you had love me before_

_You would have never chose to leave_

_Abandoning me with the least regard_

_Just like those forsaken native promises_

_We made_

_under the star-studded night sky_

_If I can't withstand it anymore_

_If I can't take the pain anymore_

_I'll just have to embrace myself yet again_

_With bitter tears and clenched teeth_

_And to continue waiting_

* * *

--

xxxXxxx

**THE END**

xxxXxxx

--

* * *

A/N: DONE! This was shorter than I had expected it to be since there was so much time-skip! Fuyu's POV in the first few paragraph yeah. OMG I finally finished this dreadful story- it ended kinda abruptly. Sorry!

Fuyu's grandapa- its a big hint if you observe the previous few chapters.

Need to mourn and study harder. Darn. Its 3.39am already- i'll be dead with my innards out if my mom sees me awake.

As for now, I do hope that lovely people, like you, who made this possible will be able to tell me ways to improve my next story so that it doesn't end up as terrible as this arc.

Thanks as usual for all encouragements.:D Without you guys, Black Love and cloudfarty would never have existed. I have not really settled on the next title, but it should be "Black Love, A-bleh-". See, I have limited vocab. But it's a confirmed "A-something". Suggestions? Haha. As for now, goodbye then(:

DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMAS'

–bows-

* * *


End file.
